Something There
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Fifth and final chapter is up! It is a mother's duty to help her daughter figure things out. Kensi has her mother back and one night Kensi invites Deeks to have dinner with her and her mom. What happens? My first NCIS LA / Densi fic!
1. Before Dinner

Something There…

Chapter 1

**Before Dinner**

_**Author's Note: NCIS Los Angeles and its characters are not mine. **_

_**So this is my first purely NCIS LA fic and my first purely Densi fic. I have written a Densi/NCISLA fic before which is actually still in the works but it was a crossover with SVU – called Mirror. If you also like SVU please do give that fic a read as well. **_

_**In any case, like I said this is my first NCIS LA/Densi fic. So please be gentle. **_

_**I started with the idea that this would be a one shot – but it'll probably be a two shot. No more than that. **_

_**In the meantime, please do enjoy! **_

_**I do not have a beta so if you see any errors; please PM so that I can correct them at once. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

. . .

Marty Deeks surprised himself by realizing he was humming as he got ready for his night. He never did that. Well at least not like this. Not for this reason.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 7pm. He needed to get going soon.

Suddenly, butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. And his heart sank and soared at the same time. He felt elated…excited. But he also felt nervous as hell.

The moment he met Kensi Blye when he walked into the NCIS offices for the first time as special LAPD liaison he was taken by her.

She was not a conventional beauty but she was…is beautiful. And that unique beauty had taken his breath away.

It totally disconcerted him that he did not seem to have an effect on her at first. Even after he was made permanent liaison, her partner and held office in the NCIS offices, she never seemed to take him seriously as a partner or as anything else.

He didn't know when the change came. It was definitely a gradual one. But there it was.

She trusted him now. There was a time when she had been accused of murder when she told him that he was the only one she trusted. And that was big. VERY BIG. Especially for Kensi who kept everything inside and to herself.

That seemed like such a long time ago when in reality it had probably been just over a year ago.

That same time that she had been accused of murder, she had unexpectedly reconnected with her mom again. A mom she had shunned all these years because she thought she had cheated on her father. But blood is thicker than water and even then when she thought her mother was in danger, when she thought that she'd lose her other parent, even the one she hadn't spoken to for so many years, and she still sent him to make sure she was okay.

And he did exactly that. When everything was resolved, Kensi was able to reunite with her mother because in her eyes, he had kept her safe.

So many things had happened since then. They even went undercover as husband and wife and it was then that they shared their first kiss. Granted it was a "cover kiss" initiated by Kensi but nevertheless even now when he thought about it, he could still feel her soft yet firm lips on his and wondered if she had been telling the entire truth that it was just a cover. Or if she had just really wanted to kiss him.

There have been times that he wanted to ask her about that kiss. He wanted to ask her why she kissed him to cover up what they had actually been doing which was snooping around their neighbors belongings and furniture for clues as to whether they were indeed the Russian sleeper cell they were looking for.

But somehow he never found the courage to ask. Maybe it was cowardice. But he simply did not want to change their relationship because of his inability to forget something. So instead, he just waited. Waited to see how their relationship would develop.

If anyone in the team had asked Deeks how he felt about her, he would have never admitted to anything than friendship. In fact, he hadn't admitted anything other than that to himself until recently.

But he couldn't keep denying it anymore. At least not to himself. And hopefully one day he wouldn't have to deny it to Kensi anymore either. It wasn't of course like he was denying it. She never asked. And he knew she never will. But for some reason, each minute, each hour, each day that passed by that he didn't say anything about it directly to Kensi felt like a denial.

He remembered how recently he had told her something he had never told anyone in the longest time. He had told her he had been a male stripper to pay for law school. And he remembered her mirth when she found out. And how she had playfully swatted his butt.

They had so many playful and flirty moments like that. He wondered when he'd be able to take it to the next level. And he knew that with Kensi, unlike what he was used to, it had to be him that took it to the next level. Marty Deeks was so used to females chasing him and now it terrified him that he had to be the one to make the first move and declare himself.

He had almost given a few weeks ago. There had been a moment when Kensi - after the team saw someone's partner get shot – asked him to never get killed. Not to die on her. And he saw how emotional she got. He wanted so badly to tell her then. He wanted to tell her he'd never leave her. He wanted to tell her he intended to be there for her for always. But again, the moment passed. He was able to tell her that she smelled like sunshine and gunpowder. That was it.

And what the hell was that? Sunshine and gunpowder. She didn't even hear him say that it was two of his most favorite things.

Marty sighed and glanced at the clock and saw it was now past 7pm. Kensi said dinner was at 8pm. He'd better get moving. Santa Monica where Kensi lived wasn't far from Redondo Beach but they lived in LA. And in LA there was always traffic. So he better get a move on if he didn't want to get yelled at for being late. And besides, Mrs. Feldman, Kensi's mom was going to be there. It would be impolite for him to be later especially with her around.

He smiled broadly to himself and his heart began to beat fast as he grabbed the bottle of Merlot he bought to bring. It must mean something that Kensi invited him to dinner with her mom right? It must.

Marty got into his truck and started it. As he pulled out of his apartment complex, he decided not to think too much and just have fun and maybe the night will lead them to where they should be lead. At least he hoped so.

. . .

"So you invited Marty?" Julia Feldman remarked, looking at her daughter as she took a sip of her glass of Merlot.

"Yeah." Kensi answered from the kitchen as she started to heat up the pre-made things she had picked up at Whole Foods that afternoon. Kensi Blye was many things. But a good cook – hell even a cook – wasn't one of them. "I hope that's okay."

Julia Feldman shrugged as she walked over to the kitchen to help her daughter with preparations. "Yeah, sure. Of course."

Kensi looked at her mother, confused at her tone. She was about to say something but decided against it.

She had to admit to herself there were times that she still felt awkward around her mother. After nearly two decades not speaking to her, of thinking that she was a cheating kind of a person, she still felt alternately guilty and grateful. Guilty because she had not given her mom and chance to explain her side of the story. Guilty because her mom was innocent of the cheating on her dad that she had accused her of. Guilty because she had hurt her mom all these years by not speaking to her. But she was also grateful. Grateful that they had reconnected. Grateful that her mom had forgiven her. Grateful that they were on the road to being a real mom and daughter. She knew that Donald Blye would have been happy for her.

Kensi put the roast chicken with rosemary and herbs inside her oven to reheat it and as she stood back up, she saw her mom looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"He loves you, you know." Julia Feldman stated simply.

"Who?" Kensi asked, looking confused as she moved back to her kitchen counter this time to prepare the salad and its condiments

"Marty."

"Deeks?" Kensi started to laugh. "C'mon mom, where'd you get that? There is nothing between us."

Julia Feldman took another sip of her red wine and let out a deep breath, "Just like your father, stubborn as hell. Come on Kensi, why fight it?"

"Fight what?" Kensi looked up from what she was doing at her mother. Suddenly her heart started to race and she didn't know why.

"You love him back. I can see it."

"Of course, I love him. He's my partner and friend."

"I don't mean that way."

"Oh really? How can you say that? Coz you know me so well?" The moment the words were out of Kensi's mouth, she regretted them.

She glanced at her mother who looked a bit hurt. She dropped the utensils she had been holding and rushed to her mom, reaching for her hand. "Look mom, I'm sorry. I guess, I'm still getting used to having a parent around again. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Julia Feldman nodded, squeezing her daughter's hand in reassurance. "It's okay Kensi. I know we can't magically have a great and close relationship overnight. One day at a time. But sweetheart please remember, I am your mother. I promise you I will always tell you the truth."

Kensi flinched and Julia saw it. That statement hit her hard. Julia had been telling the truth when she said that she hadn't cheated on her former husband. And Kensi didn't believe her. Well maybe this time she was going to trust her mom. She wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

And so Kensi forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Okay."

A momentary silence passed between mother and daughter.

Julia took another sip of her wine before she spoke again. "So, don't you think inviting him to eat with us is a big deal?"

Kensi paused in her preparations and thought before answering. A worried look came over her face as she finally replied, "Hmmm…I don't know I didn't really think it about it honestly."

Julia gave her daughter a look.

"Oh, God mom! What if he gets the wrong idea?" Kensi started to look really worried now.

"Is it the wrong idea?" Julia countered.

"Yes!" Kensi exclaimed and was rewarded by the same look from Julia earlier. "Maybe I should call him and tell him not to come."

"What? You're gonna uninvite him now? Come on Kensi."

"Well I don't want him to get the wrong idea!" Kensi said, looking not at all happy.

"Look, Kensi, this may be pushing it, but honestly sweetheart, please think about this. Think about everything that man has done for you. He loves you. I saw that – felt that – from the very moment he told me why he was there at my door."

"H..how...how?" Kensi stammered then, her cheeks flushed with color.

"A mother knows darling. Even an estranged one then. He loves you, Kensi and you love him. I know that too. Why can't you just admit it? Why can't you allow it to happen?"

"Mom – there is NOTHING between Deeks and me other than friendship." Kensi said again, her tone vehement, her voice raised.

"Why don't you call him Marty? That's his real name right? Why do you call him Deeks?"

Kensi shrugged. "It's always been that way."

"Look, darling, if you are not ready to admit it, it's okay. But, be open to it. I swear to you Kensi, Marty loves you."

Kensi was silent for a moment or two then spoke again.

"You know during a recent case we experienced seeing an agent like us having his partner shot and killed. And it hit me.." Kensi paused and swallowed hard before continuing, "...that…that…could happen to Deeks. I mean it has already. And I know with our job, it could happen again and I…I…couldn't stand to think that the next time he gets shot…"

Kensi voice trailed off then, remembering that moment she went up to Deeks asking for his promise not to ever get killed, not ever dying on her. She swallowed again. Even now, weeks later, she could still feel the emotion and the dread that coursed through her at that time.

"….he might be killed…" Julia finished Kensi's statement for her.

"Yeah." Kensi answered, her voice a little ragged from the emotions she was trying to stop from spilling over.

"Is that why you're holding back, sweetheart?" Julia asked, her tone soft. "Are you scared that with your jobs, you might lose him."

Kensi took several deep breaths before she replied, "Uh..I…I mean, there is nothing I'm holding back." Kensi's tone was stubborn.

Julia chuckled. "God you are so stubborn."

Kensi was silent again. But only for a moment. "You know he said that I smelled like sunshine and gunpowder. "

"Sunshine and gunpowder?" Julia's tone suggested that she didn't think that was a compliment exactly.

"And I had already walked off as he said that and I don't think he knew I heard everything he said." Kensi told her mom.

"What did he say that he didn't know you heard?"

"He said that sunshine and gunpowder were two of his most favorite things."

Julia smiled at her daughter. "That is sweet. You see Kensi, he loves you."

"Did I ever tell you yet that we went undercover as husband and wife?"

"No not yet. You did? And?"

"Nothing. He called me sugarbear."

Julia laughed out loud this time. "Sugarbear?"

Kensi rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah. Sugarbear."

"Well it could have been worse."

"What could be worse?"

Julia thought a moment before her face lit up with mirth and she answered, "Sugartits?"

Kensi snorted and started to laugh. "Well yeah, that would be worse."

The two women laughed for a bit and once more silence descended momentarily when their laughter faded.

Julia walked over to the kitchen and started gathering plates. "I'll set up the table while you finish that up."

Kensi nodded. "Okay, thanks Mom."

As she carried the plates and utensils to Kensi's dining area, Julia asked her, "Does he make you laugh?"

This time Kensi didn't hesitate in her answer. "Yes, he does."

"It's always a good thing when a man is able to make a woman laugh." Julia stated, all the while continuing setting the table.

"I suppose."

"Not I suppose. It IS a good thing."

Kensi smiled at her mom and said, "I'll keep that in mind, mom."

"Good."

Kensi glanced at the clock and saw that it was quarter of eight. So she finished up tidying up the kitchen area and checked on the chicken on the oven which was warmed up nicely by now, just waiting to be taken out for dinner. She then took off the apron she had been wearing and told her mom, "Get yourself another glass of wine if you want Mom. I'm just gonna freshen up. Deeks should be here soon. Let him in if I'm still in the bedroom when he comes."

"Okay."

"Thanks." Kensi told her, rushing to her bedroom.

"Make yourself pretty!" Julia called out to her daughter.

Kensi didn't answer but Julia nevertheless smiled to herself. Her daughter was already beautiful. It was no wonder Marty was so in love with her. And he was. Of that she was sure.

Julia went to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of Merlot and then went back to the living room. She had only sat down a few minutes, when the doorbell rang.

"Mom, can you get that?" Kensi called from her bedroom.

"Okay." Julia called back, putting her glass down.

She opened the door and saw Marty Deeks standing there. In his hands he held a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Marty." Julia greeted him, stepping aside to let him through.

"Hi Mrs. Feldman." Deeks returned, smiling broadly. "These are for you."

He extended the bouquet of assorted flowers to her and smiling widely back at him, Julia graciously accepted them. "Thank you." She replied. "They're lovely."

"You're welcome." Deeks returned. "Where's Kensi?"

"She's just getting dressed."

"Okay."

"Would you like some wine while we wait for my daughter?"

"Sure."

Julia went into the kitchen, put the flowers he had brought her in water and then poured him a glass of wine.

When she went back to the living room, she faced him and said, "Marty, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Mrs. Feldman."

"Can you look after my daughter for me? Your work…" Her voice trailed off and she tried to hide the worried look that came over her face by taking a sip of her wine.

"Of course, ma'am. I always do. I…I…I care a lot for Kensi. I will do everything in my power to keep her from any harm. You have my word on that, Mrs. Feldman."

Julia smiled at him and replied, "Thank you Marty. "

"Like I said, ma'am anytime."

"Marty?"

"Yes?"

"Be patient with her. She's…stubborn….but…she…she'll come around."

Deeks looked confused and he didn't hide it. "What do you mean, Mrs. Feldman?"

They heard the hairdryer stop inside Kensi' s bedroom and Julia knew she didn't have much time. And so she said it already. "Marty, let's put it this way. Gunpowder and sunshine are two of her most favorite things too."

"What? How…did she…?"

Deeks didn't have time to finish his question and get an answer because just then Kensi stepped out of her room. And in that second, he forgot everything. Kensi looked amazing even though she wearing the simplest things in the world. Dressed in white capris pants that fell midcalf and a dark green halter top, she looked beautiful.

He got up and went up to her. For a second, he could only stare at her. "Wow!" He finally said.

Kensi flushed and glanced at her mother who gave her an encouraging smile. "Thanks."

The two of them continued to stare at each other completely forgetting that Julia was there. But then a car horn blared from outside and their reverie shattered. "So…" Kensi began, "I hope you're hungry."

"Don't tell me you cooked?" Deeks look incredulous.

Kensi rolled her eyes and replied, "You're joking right? You know I don't cook."

"Should I be afraid to ask what we're eating?" Deeks cautiously said, looking at Julia whose face was alive with mirth.

"No." Kensi snorted. "Of course not. I bought everything at Whole Foods!"

"Ah! Whole Foods. Well thank heaven for that." Deeks remarked, a smirk on his face.

"Do you cook Marty?" Julia asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I actually do ma'am." Deeks admitted.

"Well then, maybe when you're not so busy you can teach my daughter a thing or two."

"All she has to do is ask." Deeks told her graciously.

"Kensi did you hear that?"

"Mom, I do fine without knowing how to cook."

Julia sighed. "Oh Kensi, just try it….have an open mind."

"Whatever Mom. But right now I'm hungry. So, Deeks, can you help me by getting the chicken from the oven?"

"Sure. From Whole Foods too?"

"Yup! They have everything there!" Kensi exclaimed happily.

"By the way, I brought some wine. I put it inside your cupboard."

"Great. We can break it open if we run out." Kensi said. She went to the kitchen followed by Deeks when suddenly her eyes fell on the flowers at the center of her dining table now. "Are those from you?"

"Yup. I gave them to your mom."

"That's sweet. Thanks, Deeks."

"Anytime."

The two of them looked at each other again. Julia was in the living room and wasn't in their line of sight. For a moment, Kensi thought Deeks was going to kiss her and she was surprised when she realized that if he did try, she would let him.

But then, they heard the click click of Julia's heels approaching them and the moment vanished. The next minute, they heard Julia ask, "Do you guys need help?"

"No, mom. We're good. We'll be right there, okay?"

Julia eyed the two of them, her eyes narrowed, a knowing expression in her face. "Okay. No problem. Take your time."

And with that, she turned around and walked away.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, smiling. Kensi knew he wasn't going to try to kiss her again. Not right then anyways. But maybe her mom was right. Maybe she should be more open and explore things with him.

And so before she overthought it, she decided to take seize the moment. "Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could stay after my mom leaves? I mean, I actually have to take her home, but would you stay here and wait for me? I'd really love for us to hang out. Is that okay?"

At first Marty couldn't believe his ears and he wasn't able to reply.

After a few moments with no answer from him, Kensi took it as a no and said, "It's okay if you can't it was stupid…I just thought…"

"No, Kens! I mean, yes. I'd love to hang out with you." Marty quickly interrupted her, gently reaching for her wrist and wrapping it with his hand.

Kensi began to smile. "You don't have to…I just thought…"

"Stop right there. I know I don't have to. I want to, Kens."

"Okay. Great! My mom said she has to be home by 1130 at the latest."

"Why don't we both take her home Kens? I can drive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, no problem. And then we can come back here and hang out or go somewhere else if we feel like it."

"Sounds like a great plan Deeks." Kensi grinned at him.

"Great. Now let's get in there before your mom thinks we've been swallowed by the oven." Deeks told her.

Kensi laughed. "Okay, let's go."

And with that the two of them, left the kitchen, Kensi holding the salad bowl and Deeks holding the chicken and went into the dining room, where Julia was waiting for them.

. . .

_**Should I continue? **_

_**Do you want to know what Kensi and Deeks did after they brought Julia home? **_

_**Let me know guys! **_

_**Thank you for reading! And please take a moment to review. Here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817**_


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

**Dinner**

_**Author's Note: NCIS Los Angeles and its characters are not mine.**_

_**I have to say I am overwhelmed with the response this story has gotten. The reviews and the follows and the favorites that I have gotten for this story are incredible. Thank you so much for the support. I really appreciate it more than you know. **_

_**And so here it is, the dinner. What happens? Well I guess y'all have to read to find out. **_

_**Again – I have no beta. So let me know if I missed any errors – typos, grammar etc…PM me so that I can correct them immediately. **_

_**Once more, thank you for reading! I really am loving writing this story and writing Kensi and Deeks! **_

. . .

During dinner, the conversation was lighthearted. Julia happily just listened to Marty's stories about his exploits and adventures with Kensi.

She laughed especially hard when Marty told her about the time they gone undercover as a married couple and he had caught Kensi pretending to cook Snickerdoodle cookies. As she took her "freshly baked" cookies to their neighbor's house, he had seen an empty package of store bought Snickerdoodles in the trash bin.

"You pretended to bake cookies?" Julia exclaimed. She was a little breathless from laughing so hard.

"Well….um…uh…" Kensi stammered, coloring slightly as the truth of her deception was laid bare.

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth?" Julia asked, grinning at her daughter broadly.

Kensi turned to Deeks and gave him a dirty look. Deeks raised his hands in mock surrender. "Come on Kens, you gotta admit that was pretty funny. I mean - _**really**_?"

"Fine. But it wasn't as funny as you running around the neighborhood with a fanny pack." Kensi shot back, grinning at the memory.

"A fanny pack?" Julia almost choked on the wine she had been sipping. "You mean those awful bags that you put around your waist that were so in fashion in the 1980's?"

"Okay. Haha! It wasn't a fanny pack!" Deeks protested, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake." Kensi retorted, rolling her eyes. "You're right. It wasn't a fanny pack. It was a bro-sack."

"A bro-what?" Julia's eyes bugged out and she started laughing again.

"A bro-sack, Mrs. Feldman. It was a manly, practical bro-sack used by men like me when they need to carry something in their person." Deeks confirmed in the most serious tone he could muster. " I needed to carry a device while I was jogging around. And I couldn't hold it in my hand, so I took it upon myself to dig out and use my ever practical and handy bro-sack."

"Uh huh. Manly huh?" Kensi snorted, rolling her eyes once more.

Julia snorted and laughed again. "How do you two get any work done? I mean I've spent barely two hours with the two of you and my stomach hurts from laughing already."

But Kensi and Deeks didn't seem to hear Julia. Instead they were staring at each other in a seeming stand-off. Then out of nowhere and without warning Kensi sneezed.

Julia and Deeks' jaws dropped in surprise and there was a sudden quiet. Kensi and Deeks both turned to look at Julia who was just about choking on her erupting laughter before their gazes met again. One second later, the two of them were both shouting with laughter, tears in their eyes.

"Bro-sack!" Kensi squealed.

"Martha Stewart recipe my ass!" Deeks gasped out amidst his laughter.

The two of them were so busy laughing and remembering that they didn't realize Julia becoming quiet. Her laughter had faded and in place a soft smile lit up her face as she watched the two of them. In that moment she knew she was right about her daughter and Marty.

It was Deeks who glanced Julia's way first and noticed that serene, knowing smile on her face. He glanced back at Kensi and motioned with his head to her mother. She followed his instruction almost instinctively and both of their laughter began to fade.

"Mom…" Kensi began. There were still traces of glee on her face but it was now mingled with a bit of confusion.

"Yes, Kensi?"

"Uh, why are you looking at us that way?" Kensi sounded wary.

"Oh nothing." Julia said it was nothing but they could tell by the way she said it was anything but nothing.

Kensi glanced at Deeks who just shrugged.

"I mean we were laughing our asses off…" Kensi said. "And you weren't… I thought you found us funny but maybe I was wrong?"

"Yes you were. I do mean it when I say I don't know how you get any work done coz if I wouldn't in either of your shoes. I'd be doing nothing all day but laugh."

"But you weren't laughing anymore." Kensi stated.

"Yes, because I realized that I hadn't seen two people laugh that much and in a such a carefree manner in quite a long time. It was just nice to watch and know that people especially people with your jobs can still laugh that way."

"I'm glad you approve?" There was a hint of a question there.

Once more Kensi glanced at Deeks. Deeks took that as Kensi wanting some back up and so he turned to her mother. "Well I for one, Mrs. Feldman hope that you do approve. Coz honestly, Kensi and I are usually like this. I apologize if we got a bit carried away."

"Not at all, Marty. I really mean that. It really IS nice and refreshing to see people laugh that way. I see it so rarely nowadays."

"Are you sure? I mean you were so quiet." Deeks remarked. His voice held that same question that Kensi's had.

Julia smiled and replied, "Yes I'm sure."

There was a pause then Julia spoke again.

"So Marty, Kensi tells me you're the special liaison of NCIS to the LAPD."

"Yes, ma'am. So that makes me a LAPD detective not a NCIS agent."

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I love it."

"Excuse me if I'm overstepping my boundaries here, but may I ask why stay just a liaison to NCIS for the LAPD? Why not just apply to be a NCIS agent? I mean you practically are one."

Deeks was silent for minute. Kensi looked at him as he pondered the question Julia had asked him. She had often asked Deeks that very same question. In fact she knew that Hetty had already given him the necessary papers to make it official. All he had to was fill them out and sign them and it'd be a done deal. But for some reason, Deeks hadn't taken the offer, hadn't taken that step. He still remained a LAPD detective.

It took a few moments, but finally Deeks answered her as best as he could. "You know, Mrs. Feldman, I honestly don't know why at the moment. I mean I love what I'm doing now. I mean I get the best of both worlds, you know?"

"Again, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping – so – you don't see it as being in between two worlds?"

Deeks once more thought carefully before replying. Kensi gave her a mom a look trying to signal her to shut up. But Julia waved her concerns away.

Kensi took a small but impatient breath and put in, "Deeks I'm sorry my mom's being so nosy, you don't have to answer that."

Julia gave her daughter a look. Kensi gave her a look back. Deeks saw the expressions on the two women's faces and chuckled. "Hey Kens, it's okay. She's just being a mom. After all, I am your partner and she just wants to make sure that the guy who watches your back is qualified and focused. Right, Mrs. Feldman?"

Julia beamed at him. "That's right."

"You already know that Marty has my back, mom." Kensi said. "You don't need to interrogate him."

"I'm not interrogating him!" Julia protested, looking somewhat upset just then.

"Kens!" Deeks put in a little more loudly. He saw the two women getting irritated at each other and he didn't want to be the cause of any friction them.

Kensi's gaze went to Deeks and Deeks smiled at her calmly.

Julia smiled to herself as she observed him calming her daughter down. Kensi was headstrong. And stubborn. A deadly combination. Plus she was not used to having a parent around and she was still getting used to having one again. It can make for an occasional volatile situation.

"Kens, it's okay. She's not overstepping. I don't feel like I'm being grilled or anything of the sort. So don't be upset. Honestly, I actually kind of like it." Deeks admitted, glancing quickly at Julia before giving Kensi his complete attention again.

"You like it?" Kensi looked disbelieving.

"Yes I do."

"Why? I mean you don't think she's being nosy?"

Deeks shook his head, still smiling, still calm. "No, not at all. She's curious, yes but she also just wants to know if my heart is in this job, in this unit. And she wants to know that because you are in this unit, Kensi and you are my partner."

"So?"

"She needs to know her daughter's partner's head and heart is fully in the game because one day, her daughter's life can depend on me. She knows yours are – and because of that she knows that you have my back. But she needs to know that she can depend on me for the same thing. Am I right Mrs. Feldman?"

Julia nodded. "Yes, Marty. That is exactly what I'm thinking."

"Mom! Like I said early, you know this! I trust him implicitly. I sent him to protect you. That should already have told you that. I mean, I even told you that."

Julia shrugged. "I know that sweetheart."

"Then why?" Kensi asked, still a bit disconcerted.

"Because," Deeks cut in before Julia could respond, "she needs to hear it from me."

Julia turned her gaze back on Deeks. He smiled and then in what only could be described as a tender voice, answered her question. "Even if I'm not quite a NCIS agent ma'am, I am fully your daughter's partner and friend. You have my word that I completely have her back at any given time. I give you my word that I will always look after her and protect her. I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one ever hurts physically or otherwise. I swear that to you, Mrs. Feldman."

Kensi felt her cheeks color as Deeks' promise - the full meaning of it - sank in. A warmth spread all over her body and all of a sudden, she felt light and burden-free. In that moment, she forgot all that was wrong in the world and all the scary things they had to see and deal with each day. In that moment she just felt happy and….loved.

A smile began to pull at the corners of her lips and the urge to throw her arms around her partner was immense. And though she contained herself, she knew that she should say something. You can't hear something like what he just said only to let it go as if nothing had been said. And besides she knew she'd never hear the end of it from her mom if she didn't say anything. So she spoke up, her voice a little stilted from trying to keep the emotions going through her at bay. "Thank you Deeks."

Deeks was almost startled to hear her speak up. He had been looking at Julia – only at Julia – because he had been afraid to see her reaction to such a definitive declaration of his affection for her. He did not know what he expected. But he didn't expect this. A smiling, emotional and almost soft Kensi. No - this definitely wasn't what he expected. But this was definitely what he had hoped for.

Deeks' pulse began to race. Once more, Julia was all but forgotten. He met her two colored gaze and hers didn't stray from his. He gave his trademark Deeks smile and replied, "Anytime Kens. And I hope you know I mean every syllable of that statement."

Kensi nodded, smiling, unable to talk further. She didn't trust herself to say anything just then. She already knew what Deeks had said was true even without him saying it – but to hear him say it, to find out that what she thought all along was correct and real – it was entirely something else.

For the first time she could concretely say that there was definitely something there between her and Deeks. And she was very glad that he agreed to hang out with her after they took her mom home later. Maybe then they can start to see what that something there truly was.

"Anyway, Kens. I know you have my back too." Deeks said. Then all at once, his face lit up with delight and his tender look melted into a naughty one. "And not just my back, but my backside as well. I remember very well when we went undercover in that surf bar remember? I was in board shorts and I remember very well you checking out my backside. And not to mention slapping it very soundly just a few weeks ago. So I guess you could say you definitely have my back covered."

Kensi's mouth dropped open and she reached over, slapping Deeks playfully on the arm. "Deeks!" Kensi protested merrily. "My mom did not need to hear that!"

Deeks peeked at Julia who was also laughing. She had her hand on her mouth trying to keep from laughing too hard and too loudly. "I don't think she minded that at all, Kensi. Did you Mrs. Feldman?"

Julia couldn't speak. She was laughing too much. But she vehemently shook her head. Finally when her laughter subsided, she spoke, her voice still full of merriment, "No, I didn't mind that at all. God you two, like I said, I don't know how you get any work done. But…." Julia paused, sobering now, "But, I'm glad you ended up partnered with each other. Not only do you watch out for each other and you make each other laugh and most importantly - you trust each other."

Kensi and Deeks exchanged glances before they turned back to Julia, smiles once more on their faces. "Yeah, I guess we do." Kensi admitted.

"You sound surprised Kensi." Deeks pointed out.

"I guess I kinda am." Kensi told him truthfully.

Deeks gave a mock pout and remarked, "Should I be offended with what you just said?"

"No." Kensi grinned.

"I mean I know you don't like surprises?" Deeks persisted.

"Well this one's okay."

"I…I…well, thanks?"

"I hear a question there, Deeks!"

"I'm joking." Deeks answered, grinning. "I'm really glad they partnered me up with you."

"Me –" Kensi started to say but before she could finish, Deeks cut her off again.

"I mean I seriously do not want Sam to be the one watching my butt and slapping it." Deeks declared.

"Deeks!" Kensi's eyes widened and she laughed again.

"Well, come on!" Deeks' grin was from ear to ear. "That just wouldn't be right."

"Hmmm….I don't know. I think I'd enjoy seeing that."

"What?"

"I mean in another universe you two could be partners at work and partners at play!"

"What? Nah. That's just wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. I mean look at this package. I'm all man here." Deeks protested.

"Well…hmmm….I guess. Those gold locks can be feminine from time to time. But don't worry Deeks, I'm very secure. I'm not going to get jealous at you for being prettier than me at times." Kensi told him, joking.

"That be impossible, Kens." Deeks told her.

"You think it's impossible for me not to get jealous of your pretty looks?" Kensi raised her eyebrows and folder her arms across her chest.

"No. I mean it'd be impossible for me to be prettier than you. Not many are, you know?"

The moment he said those words, Deeks felt like kicking himself and turned red. What the hell? Why did he just say that? And in front of her mom too.

Julia got a knowing look on her face again and she smiled at her daughter. "Did you hear that Kensi? Marty thinks you're pretty."

The words didn't sink in right away. But when it did, Kensi flushed a deep red as well. She looked down, unable to look at Deeks or her mother.

"Uh…I…" Deeks began to stammer, looking uneasily at Kensi then Julia.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind Marty?" Julia asked. She didn't relent and turned to face him. She noted with satisfaction that he was still flushed as her daughter and just as flustered.

"No, uh I….I'm sorry sometimes I just blurt out everything in my mind."

"No need to be sorry Marty. I'm sure Kensi appreciates the compliment. You do, don't you, Kensi?"

Kensi took several deep breaths, telling herself that she was going to get through this before finally lifting her head to meet her mother's stare. She was still somewhat flushed but most of her composure was back. Kensi cleared her throat and then replied as calmly as possible. "Yes, mom, I do. Then clearing her throat again, she turned to her partner. "Deeks, thank you. That's very kind of you. I appreciate the compliment. Now can we get off this really embarrassing topic before I get such a big head in thinking how beautiful I am? I wanna be able to fit my head through my door you know?"

Deeks gave Kensi a grateful look. "Yeah, we definitely wouldn't want that." He was also slowly regaining his composure, the red stain leaving his face.

"No, definitely not." Julia agreed, smiling as she finished her last bit of wine and put her empty glass on the table with emphasis. "Especially since it's past 10 o'clock and I need to get going and I want to be able my daughter to fit her head through the door to see my off. So let me just call myself a cab and you two can stay here and enjoy your night."

"No, mom! Deeks and I will take you home. We already talked about it." Kensi told her, already getting up and making her way towards her room." Deeks, we can take my car."

"No, don't be silly. Sit down Kensi. You two stay here. The night is young. And you both have a rare night off. Take advantage of it. Stay and enjoy each other's company." Julia's eyes twinkled with mischief but she squelched the smile that was forming on her face again. She didn't want to preempt anything or worse, make Kensi run the other way. In her opinion, she had primed her daughter well for an evening of fun with Marty Deeks.

"Mom, Deeks and I will take you home. We can always hang out after. In fact, if you must know and if it will convince you to let us take you home, we already planned on it." Kensi was insistent.

"It's really no problem, Mrs. Feldman." Deeks assured her.

"I'm sure it isn't Marty. But it's a waste of gas and time. You two stay here. Kensi will call for a cab to take me home. Now, enough – that's settled so I'll have no more talk of you two taking me home all the way to the Valley."

"But mom, the cab is going to cost you a fortune!" Kensi protested.

"Darling, I'm okay. I don't cab it often and besides, I have the money. Okay? Don't worry. Now please, just be a good daughter and call a cab for me."

Kensi glanced at Deeks who just shrugged as if to say, "There's nothing we can do." And there wasn't. She knew that. Even though she had just been reunited with her mom, she already knew when Julia can be persuaded and when she couldn't. And this is one of those times when she couldn't be.

Sighing in resignation, Kensi picked up her cellphone and called the nearest cab company just like her mom wanted.

A few minutes later, she hung up the phone and turned to Julia. "They said 10 minutes, mom."

"Well that's fast. So I guess I better get my stuff."

"Why don't you stay here with Deeks? I'll grab your bag and coat from my room. I'll be right back." And with that Kensi left and went into her room.

Julia took full advantage of that few moments. "Thank you for making my daughter happy, Marty."

"Uh…" Deeks didn't know what to say so he simply opted to be quiet.

Julia chuckled. "It's okay Marty, you don't have to say anything. But you need to know that. You make her laugh. You make her happy."

For a moment, Deeks still didn't say anything. But then he glanced at Julia briefly before casting his gaze to the floor as he replied softly, "She makes me happy too, Mrs. Feldman."

Julia reached out and put a gentle hand on his cheek. Her touch startled Deeks and made him look up abruptly. Julia was beaming at him. "I know, Marty."

Deeks smiled at her, understanding dawning between the two of them. And surprisingly that didn't scare Deeks like he thought it would. Not at all, actually.

Just then, they heard Kensi's bedroom door close and their reverie was shattered. Julia stood up and so did Deeks. Kensi approached them, Julia's bag and coat in her arms. "Here you go mom."

"Thanks Kensi." She took her coat from her first and Deeks helped her put it on.

"Anytime, mom." Kensi answered, handing her bag to her.

"We should do this again soon. I really enjoyed having dinner with the _**two**_ of you." Julia placed a special emphasis on the word two and both of them caught it.

Kensi rolled her eyes while Deeks said, "Same here, Mrs. Feldman. And I have absolutely would love to do this again. Kensi only has to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind Marty." There was that smile again. "And you should too, Kensi."

"Okay, mom!" Kensi's tone held a note of exasperation. She cast her gaze heavenwards and gave her head a little shake of resignation. Her mom was incorrigible.

Julia chuckled and was about to say something more but thankfully Kensi's phone suddenly rang.

"Saved by the telephone ring." Kensi muttered, sending a quick silent thank you to the man above.

Julia merely chuckled.

"Hello? Oh okay, she'll be right out." She hung up and turned to her mom. "Your cab's here."

"Alright. Well I will see you two. Have a fun night, okay?"

"We will, Mrs. Feldman." Deeks assured her.

The two of them walked Julia to her cab. Just before she got in, she gave Marty a hug and whispered, "Remember what I said."

"I will." Deeks whispered back and released her.

Then Julia turned to her daughter and said, "Thank you Kensi."

"Thanks mom. I had fun. I love you."

"I love you too." Julia replied, hugging and kissing her daughter.

"Text me when you're home, okay?"

"Okay."

With one last wave at Deeks, Julia got into the cab and she was gone.

They waited until the cab disappeared from their sight before turning around to go back into Kensi's apartment.

As they got in, Kensi started to make her way into the dining area to clean up. "Deeks…"

"Wait Kensi." Marty reached for her arm gently, stopping her.

Kensi turned around and found him gazing at her. "What?"

"I…Kens…"

"Look, Deeks, I know my mom said a lot of things and I just want you to know well…I'm not holding you to anything that you might have been forced to say because of her…"

"Maybe I don't want that." Deeks told her, his voice soft. "I'm not taking back anything I said just because she isn't here anymore.

"What?" Kensi knew she looked confused but at the same time, her heart started to race.

"Your mom didn't force anything out of me Kensi. I meant everything I said earlier. Everything."

"You do?" The thumping of her heart filled Kensi's ears and her voice sounded very faint to her at the moment.

"I do. Kensi, you…you make me… Deeks voice trailed off. For a minute he was unable to continue.

"I make you what?" Kensi asked looking at him intently.

Deeks released her arm and slowly he slid his hands into hers, intertwining them. He gazed at Kensi, assessing her reaction, waiting to see if she would run or pull her hands away. She didn't.

He took a step closer, closing the gap between them and with a tender look and smile, he told her, "You make me laugh…and you make me happy…."

"Is that a good thing?" Kensi's voice was also soft now.

Deeks laughed gently and confirmed it. "Is that a good thing? Of couse it is! It's very good thing…."

Kensi barely heard anything else. Her heart was pounding too fast and too loud. She felt its every beat – her pulse was literally jumping. And she knew it was going to happen even before it happened. Marty Deeks was going to kiss her – no he _**WAS**_ kissing her and _**it felt so good.**_ His lips were soft yet firm – just the way she liked them. A whisper of a sigh escaped her. And then finally she surrendered. At long last, Kensi gave in and kissed Marty Deeks back.

. . .

_**Squee!**_

_**So what happens after the first kiss is over?**_

_**Wanna find out? **_

_**There's one last chapter guys! **_

_**Reviews help me write faster! (Blackmail? Nah, not really….but it does help! LOL)**_

_**Let me know your thoughts! Here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817**_


	3. After Dinner

Chapter 3

**After Dinner**

_**Author's Note: NCIS Los Angeles and its characters are not mine.**_

_**Here at last is the last chapter. I apologize for the delay but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was right. Plus real life has been kicking me in the butt. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's really be fun writing Densi and I don't think this will be my last story about them. Many more to come! **_

_**Again I have no beta, so if you find any errors, please do PM me so that I can fix them right away. **_

_**In the meantime, please be advised of possible spoilers for the episode, "Ravens and the Swans" if you haven't watched that yet. **_

_**Thank you for reading! Please do review! It only takes but a moment! **_

* * *

Many long minutes passed before the two of them broke their kiss.

When they finally did, both were breathing hard and even under the dim lights of Kensi's apartment, they could see and feel that they were both flushed with color.

Still, despite the heightened emotion, their gazes locked and they searched each other's faces for a sign that one or both of them suddenly regretted what had just happened .

Kensi could see apprehension on Deeks' expression. Oh no! Did that just really happen?

Deeks could see fear on Kensi's face. What had they done? He could see that thought running through her mind – SCREAMING – LOUD!

He hesitated for a second and then offered a tentative yet sincere smile as he let go of one of her hands to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Deeks, I…"

"Kens…"

They both spoke at the same time and realizing that the two of them began to laugh though very awkwardly. It broke the ice somewhat but not completely.

As their laughter faded, they both looked down and saw their hands still intertwined. They looked up, their gazes locking again.

"Will it make things less awkward if I sang one of Touching Wood's most popular covers?" Deeks spoke sofly, a smile lighting up his entire face.

A smile began to spread on Kensi's face again and a minute later she was laughing hard.

"You'd do that for me?" Kensi asked as her mirth faded.

Deeks nodded. "I'd pretty much do anything for you Kens." Deeks admission was soft but firm and ringing with sincerity.

Kensi swallowed hard. Her heart was pounding loudly. "Deeks?"

"Yes?"

Deeks took a step closer to her once more. This time he touched her cheek. When he was done, he took her hand in his again. With that gentle action, Kensi reddened again.

"Marty," Kensi used his given name causing Deeks to smile wider.

"I like it when you call me Marty."

"We need to talk – you and me."

"I thought we were already doing that?" Deeks grinned even more.

Kensi knew he was trying to break the ice, to lessen the awkwardness and she truly appreciated him for trying to do that.

"Deeks, be serious. We just….we just…I mean…" Kensi stammered out, looking very uncomfortable.

"We kissed Kens. And if you wanna know the truth, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"You…you have?"

Deeks chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes. "How can I not?"

"How…how can you not? What do you mean?"

"Fern…"

Kensi raised an eyebrow at his affectionate use of the nickname.

"Okay, Kensi then."

"Better."

"I like Fern better. Actually, I like sugarbear better. Which one would you prefer?"

Kensi playfully swatted him on the arm. "Be serious, Marty!"

"I do like it when you call me Marty." Deeks confessed, his grin turning into a tender smile. "I like the way it sounds when you say it."

"We need to…"

"…I know, Kens. We need to talk."

"We probably should sit though." Kensi put in, a smile on her face again.

Belatedly, Deeks realized that they were still standing and he gave a small laugh. "Yeah we probably should."

Almost shyly, Kensi turned and began to walk to the couch which was just a few steps away. She had released one of his hands but not the other and they covered the short distance holding hands.

It was only when they sat down that they almost regretfully let go of each other.

The minute her hand left his, Kensi wanted him to grab it again. Hell, she wanted to reach out and take _**HIS**_. But as much as the desire flowed through her, she restrained herself. It was better to talk first without anything causing feelings that might confuse her or either of them for that matter.

Kensi rested her head on her fist as she put her arm against the backrest of the couch. Marty turned towards her. He had that smile on his face again. It was tender and gentle but you could see the trademark Marty Deeks mischief lurking behind it too.

He leaned forward and then for the second time that night, his hand tucked a stray strand of her beautiful dark hair behind her ear. When she felt his hand touch her ear slightly, Kensi involuntarily closed her eyes, savoring the tenderness of it all.

When she opened them again, she found Marty looking at her. His gaze was soft as his touch. His eyes dropped to her lips and Kensi knew he was about to kiss her again. He was already leaning forward and once more she found herself closing her eyes ready to receive the kiss.

All of sudden, a car honked loudly on the street, breaking the spell. Kensi jumped back in surprise and so did Deeks. "What the?" Deeks exclaimed. The honking had been unsually long and loud and Deeks LAPD training kicking in gear had jumped up and gone out to check if there was any situation outside.

Kensi took advantage of the time to get her bearings. What was she doing? She needed to talk to him first. No more kissing until they talked.

"Thanks a lot man!" Kensi heard Deeks exclaim from right outside her door. "Thanks for ruining a perfect moment."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. She had always known he cared for her. But this had been a night full of revelation and admission. In her heart, she knew if they played their cards right, this could be the beginning of something right and beautiful. They really needed to talk. They had to do this right. Because if they didn't, she might lose him and he might lose her and she just knew that neither of them was willing for that to happen.

She was unable to think any further because Deeks came back inside at that moment, a slightly irritated look on his face still. Once more, Kensi could not help but feel elated that he had been unhappy that their moment had been interrupted.

"What happened? Did you see?" Kensi asked as he sat down beside her again.

Deeks shrugged. "I don't know. All I saw was a car's tail lights. LA drivers – they have the worst timing."

"Maybe it's fate telling us we should talk first."

"Maybe," he murmured, turning his full attention on her again. "But I wanted to kiss you again."

"And I wanted you to kiss me again." Kensi confessed, saying exactly what was on her mind before she could stop herself.

She saw him grin and she could feel her face turning red.

"Oh sugarbear, you look gorgeous when you're blushing." Deeks said teasingly, holding her hand in his again.

"Deeks!"

"So we're back to Deeks?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"After almost three years of being partners, you just noticed that? And by the way, you're no gentle lass either."

"No I'm sunshine and gunpowder." Kensi replied, her embarrassment gone and her eyes twinkling.

"Yes you are." He affirmed. There was a pause and then – "I can't believe you heard me say that."

"Well, years of training, you know?"

"I know."

They both grinned then there was another pause and then -

"You know what I can't believe?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you remembered what I was wearing the first time you met me." Kensi admitted.

"Well you're pretty unforgettable."

"Oh I know that…but still…."

"Whoa! Over-confident much, Fern?"

Kensi giggled. She was actually surprised at herself. She never giggled. Well hardly ever. And never over a guy. Maybe in high school. But not now. "Well I know what I got Deeks – I mean Marty!"

Deeks chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose you do. But then again, you remembered what I wore too."

Kensi pointed and tapped a finger on the side of her head. "Like I said, training."

"Training my ass." Deeks exclaimed. "Why don't you just admit it - you've been lusting over this manly, luscious body since day 1."

"What?" Kensi exclaimed, incredulous. "You're kidding me right?!"

"So this is how it's gonna be with you and me? Can't admit I'm right so just deny it no matter how obvious it is that I'm right?"

Kensi was about to retort but then she suddenly shut her mouth. When she her tone became serious. "Is there a you and me, Deeks?"

Deeks was quiet too now. The humor on his face faded and he became subdued. His thumb unconsciously caressed her hand that was in his. Kensi felt the action and glanced down for a second before meeting his gaze again. "Kens, there's been a you and me for a while now." The words came easily.

Kensi's breath hitched at the honesty of his answer. She knew he was telling the truth. And while hearing him say it and knowing that he meant it elated her – it also scared the shit out of her. And it was that fear that showed through her response instead of the elation. "Has there? I mean we're partners Deeks. Like Hetty said before - sometimes when you're forced to be in such closed quarters with someone it can bring out intense feelings. Maybe that's what's been happening with us."

"You know it's more than that with us Kensi. We're more than that – beyond that. I know it, you know it." Again the words came out of Deeks easily. They came out easily because it was the truth. The simple, unadulterated truth.

The two of them stared at each other, silence descending upon them.

Deeks knew Kensi was scared. Hell! He was scared too. He had never had once had this talk with a girl before. Every other relationship he'd ever had he had just fallen into. And once he realized that the girl was developing deep feelings for him, he'd always get out before they had the chance to get out first and hurt him. But it was different with Kensi. He knew that from the very core of his being. And that was making him happy. And that was making him shake with fear.

But as they say when you want something big, you gotta risk big. And this thing with Kensi and him – was big. And he didn't want to mess it up. _'Oh God, please don't let me mess it up.'_ Marty said a silent prayer before he spoke out loud gently prodding the woman in from of him. The woman he wanted to be with. "Kensi?"

She took a deep rather shaky breath before answering at last. "Marty….what…what if we ruin everything? I mean we're good the way we are."

"Yes, we are. But we could be even better." Deeks told her. He squeezed her hands, reiterating his statement.

"Can we? I mean, I don't really have the best peg for long lasting relationships." Kensi's voice still contained a lot of doubt.

"Neither do I. But we don't have to follow in our parents footsteps."

"I know but Deeks, I mean, Marty, that's all we know. How can we make sure that we don't follow in their footsteps?"

"We can't. But we can do the best we can. And we can learn from their mistakes and make sure not to repeat the same ones."

Kensi searched his face for any sign of insincerity. She could not find any. But that didn't quell her fears. She knew the road to hell was paved with good intentions. She looked down on their intertwined hands again. She closed her eyes as she felt Deeks continuously running his thumb over her hand. It felt so good. Maybe too good.

She looked up once more and spoke. "Marty, I want…" Her voice trailed off.

"What do you want Kens? Tell me. Because I wanna be able to give it to you. But I come with the package. I'm scared too. Scared shitless actually. But I want you more. And not just for sex…"

"Not just for sex…really?" Kensi tried to put focus on something that she knew Deeks could pounce on and tease her about so that she'd be distracted from the fear she felt.

But Deeks didn't take the bait. Instead he simply said, "REALLY." His tone left no room for doubt. "**I WANT YOU KENSI. ALL OF YOU.** Not just for your body. Not just for sex. **I WANT ALL OF YOU – I WANT THE ENTIRE PACKAGE.** But of course, for there to be a you and me, you'd have to want me too. All of me. Not just my luscious manly body. "

Kensi grinned at his words, but only momentarily. She knew that for all of his humor, he was serious about what he had just said and he deserved a serious thoughtful answer from her too. So again, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Deeks?" Her voice was so gentle and it was almost a whisper that Deeks had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, Kensi?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Deeks looked confused then.

"I think Hetty will have to split us up."

"Why?"

"Because – " Kensi had to pause then. She knew what she was about to say would change everything between them.

She glanced at Deeks and saw him waiting for her to continue. Waiting for her answer. Waiting for her to lay her cards down on the table just as he had. She knew that she needed to be honest with him as scary as that might be. So after one more deep breath, she continued. "Deeks – I….I…I want you too."

As she heard herself saying those words, she blushed a deep red while a grin came on Deeks' face.

"All of me? The entire package? Not just for my body?"

Kensi chuckled, her embarrassment dissipating. "No, not just for your body. I want all of you." She paused swallowing. She till unable to believe she was finally telling him how she was feeling. "I've tried to deny it and deny to myself but I can't…not anymore."

"You do?" There was surprise in Deeks' reply.

This time it was her who reached up and brushed a stray blond hair from his eyes. When she finished he then took the hand that had reached up in his and clasped it gently.

The simple gesture made Kensi smile. Something just felt so right with Deeks. And so it was unexpected for her to hear the surprise and doubt in his tone this time. He who had been so sure and firm in his feelings for her, had sounded so surprised when she told him she felt the same.

"You sound like you didn't expect me to say what I just said." Kensi remarked, calling him out.

"Honestly, I think I kinda am surprised. I mean I've always known how I've felt about you. But I never really thought you felt the same way about me. I hoped you did. But I think if I'm honest, deep down I never really thought that you did. After all you know that I'm not good with relationships. I always run away before I got a chance to be hurt. And those are not really qualities you'd want in a guy."

Kensi nodded in understanding. "True but well I guess, there is really a first time for everything."

"Definitely." Deeks grinned.

"So I guess we're the first in our team to get together." Kensi told him, grinning back.

"The first? Wait, who else would get together in our team? You can't mean that Sam and Callen?"

"Duh, hell no! Those two are straight as straight can be." Kensi declared, rolling her eyes at the fact that Deeks had even thought it.

"Then who?"

"Duh? Our two fave computer geeks?"

"Nell and Eric!"

"Exactly."

"You know that they've kissed right?"

"No! Really? They have when? Who told you?"

"Eric. And it happened sometime during the Christmas season."

"But are they together?" Kensi asked. "I never got the feeling that they were."

"Hmmm, I never really asked Eric. They could be."

"Could be?"

"Yeah could be. I'm not sure."

"Well until they confirm it, you and I are the first ones to get together from our team in my book." Kensi stated with conviction.

"So we _**ARE**_ together?" Deeks asked. Surprisingly his tone was gentle and quiet, not at all teasing.

What had been so clear to Kensi a second ago suddenly made her breath hitch again. Hearing him ask. Hearing him say it – made it real. This was it. If she said yes, they would be together. Was she ready for that? Was he ready for that?

Before Kensi had a chance to answer, Deeks continued, "Honestly Kens, you'd make me really happy if you said yes."

"It would?" This time it was Kensi's voice that held a note of surprise.

"Kens, I already told you I wanted little ninjas with you…."

Kensi's jaw dropped open not for the first time that night. "Deeks, wow…I…"

"Too much?"

"Yeah, a bit…."

"Okay. But I wanted you to know, that what I have in mind for us, Fern – it's DEFINITELY NOT short term."

"It's not?"

"It's not." Deeks confirmed and once more his tone left no room for question.

"Deeks, I…." Kensi's voice trailed off again. She looked down and once more she saw their intertwined hands. She kept going back to that. It just felt so natural and so right and that made her fear abate a little.

"Yes?"

She cleared her throat looked up at him again then. "Deeks, yes! We – we're together. I want the you and me. I want us to be together."

Deeks began to grin and his whole face lit up with her answer. "Whoa! Whoa!" He exclaimed, his voice becoming louder and louder with each word. "Whoa!" He jumped up and gave a whoop of excitement and victory. He looked like a little boy who was just told that he could have any toy in the store that he wanted.

On the couch, Kensi was laughing as she watched him. It felt so good to make him so happy. But then again her mother was right. He also made HER happy. He made her laugh. And he made her feel safe.

"You done?" Kensi asked laughingly, he sat back down, reaching for her hands again.

"Yeah, sorry. But wow! I'm officially Kensi Blye's boyfriend. Kensi Blye and I are officially dating. Wow!" The grin on Deeks' face wasn't getting any smaller.

Kensi began to laugh again before she tenderly replied, "Well, I agree with the former, but the latter, well Deeks, you gotta take me on an official date first."

"Shouldn't we have done the dating first thing before we became a couple?" Deeks asked, still grinning.

Kensi pulled her hands out of his and put her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she thought about it. "Hmmm….well, it wouldn't be us if we did things the usual way, right?" Her eyes twinkled as she slowly pulled Deeks towards her.

"Right." Deeks agreed, his voice suddenly soft.

They looked at each other a moment longer and then their lips crashed against each other's again. Their second kiss was even better than the first one. This time Kensi did not need to be drawn out. The gentleness and passion that Deeks gave she returned fully. This time this kiss wasn't chaste. In fact, it was getting hotter, wetter and more urgent with each second.

Deeks moved and the next thing Kensi knew, she was on her back on her couch and Deeks was on top of her, still kissing her. Kensi pulled him against her tighter. She could feel their bodies stirring, reacting to their actions. And it was then Kensi knew it was time to stop. She wanted their first time to be special.

And so reluctantly, Kensi pulled away and softly told Deeks, "Marty, I think we should stop."

Deeks groaned but stopped kissing her. However he started to trail little soft suctioning kisses from her neck to the top of her breasts.

Kensi gave a soft moan. God! His kisses felt like heaven but they had to stop. So again, Kensi spoke up, "Deeks, you know we're not gonna get started on those little ninjas tonight, right?"

"We're not?" Deeks looked up at her, his face alight with humor.

"Deeks!" Kensi playfully swatted him on the head and sat up.

"Ouch. Okay, okay. You can't blame a guy for trying." Deeks stated gently rubbing the part of his head that Kensi smacked.

"Do you guys ever think of anything else?" Kensi asked, exasperated.

Deeks sat up too as he pretended to think the answer over. "Hmmm…let me think about that. Hmmm…no…hmmm…no, not really. Besides, when you're with Marty Deeks how can you not think of it. I mean look at me!"

Kensi snorted.

Deeks chuckled. "C'mere." He pulled her into his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

Kensi responded by putting her arms around him.

They were quiet. The only sounds they heard were from the cars passing by Kensi's street occasionally.

"I like this." Kensi spoke up all at once, glancing up at Deeks.

"Me too." Deeks agreed.

"I could get used to this."

There was that grin again on Deeks' face. "Yeah, me too."

"You know what else I could get used to?" Kensi said, grinning mischievously now.

"What?"

"You making me breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Hmmm… well sure sugarbear." Deeks drawled. "As long you can assure me that you give me some sweet dessert after, then we got a deal."

Kensi sat up and swatted him on the head again.

"Ouch."

"Ouch my ass. You've got a one track mind." Kensi told him, giving him a mock stern look before settling back into his arms.

"Come on, you can't blame a guy. I mean look at you." Deeks returned, glancing at her.

"What about me?"

"You're gorgeous, Kens. Okay? You know that."

"I'm not so bad." Kensi shrugged. "I wish I didn't have this birthmark in my eye though and I wish my eyes were the same color. And I wish I was a little more voluptuous but all in all I guess I'm okay."

"You're more than just okay Kensi. You're beautiful. I love your birthmark. I love your different colored eyes and your body is great the way it is." Deeks told her emphatically.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Deeks affirmed. "I'll have you know that Marty Deeks never dates anyone who is less than stellar in their looks."

Smack!

"Ouch!" Kensi had just smacked him on the head for the third time . Deeks glanced in her direction and saw her grinning. "What was that for? I just told you I thought you were perfect the way you are."

"Yes and I definitely thank you for that, Deeks."

"And so why did you smack me again?"

"Oh that was for reminding me – your girlfriend of less than an hour that you've had other girlfriends who were gorgeous. You don't do that! You just don't."

Deeks looked sheepish and scratched his head. "Oops?"

"Yeah…oops!"

"I'm sorry, Kens." Deeks told her, pulling her back into his arms. "Let me make it up to you?"

"How?"

"By asking you out on our first date. Kensi Blye would you go out with me tomorrow after work? Dinner and drinks? Just us two?"

Kensi grinned and replied, "I'd love to Deeks."

"Great. So it's a date. Any requests of where to go?"

"Surprise me."

"But you hate surprises."

"Usually, yes. But something tells me it won't suck if it's from you."

"Glad to see you have utmost faith and confidence in your boyfriend."

Kensi became quiet and then a look of wonder spread on her face. She was just hit by the same realization as Deeks had earlier. "Wow. You're my boyfriend. Wow."

"I know. Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But so good too."

"Exactly! Kinda like peanut butter and bananas – they shouldn't go together but they just work."

Kensi laughed. "Yeah they do, don't they?"

The two of them cuddled for a bit just enjoying the quiet and the fact that the two of them finally figured themselves out. They stayed like that until an incoming text message on Kensi's phone broke the silence. Kensi sat up and grabbed her phone from the table in front of them. She saw that the message was from her mom.

She read it, grinned and sent a quick reply before putting it back down and settling down in Deeks' arms again.

"Who was that?"

"My mom."

"Is she home?"

"Yes, she is."

"Good." A pause and then – "Is that all she said?"

"She said to have a fun night with you."

"She guessed you know."

"What?"

"About the way I felt about you." Deeks confessed, his hand gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah, she figured me out too." Kensi admitted.

"Well, I'm glad we finally figured it out too." Deeks told her.

"Me too."

Once more the two fell silent. A few minutes passed by and Kensi realized she was beginning to get sleepy. So forcing herself to pull away from Deeks' embrace, she sat up and said, "Deeks, I hate to say this, but we probably should call it a night."

Deeks glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly midnight. They had work tomorrow. "Oh man," he groaned in protest but nevertheless sat up.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…can you stay?"

"You mean….for the night?"

"Yeah and before you even think it, I just want to sleep next to you. I do not want to start making little ninjas. Just to be clear."

Deeks smiled tenderly albeit there was a twinkle in his eye. "I'd like that Kens."

"Good. It's been a while since I've slept next to you. And I kinda miss it."

"Me too."

The two of them stood up, held hands and walked to Kensi's bedroom. They closed the door and began to prepare for sleep.

As they finally settled into Kensi's bed, their arms around each other Kensi spoke up. "Deeks?"

"Hmmm…" Deeks murmured, already sleepy.

"Who's gonna tell Hetty? I think you should be the one to tell her. What do you think?"

Kensi waited for Deeks to respond but all she got was silence and a soft snore coming out of him. Deeks had already fallen asleep.

She looked at his face then, propped herself up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Good night, Marty." Kensi said softly. And with that she settled into his embrace again and finally slept.

* * *

_**End? **_

_**Or do we want Hetty's reaction? And the rest of the team's as well? And the first date? Or maybe I'll make those another story. **_

_**We shall see. **_

_**It depends on you my dear readers. **_

_**Let me know what you think! Here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	4. The Day After

Chapter 4

**The Day After**

_**Author's Note: NCIS Los Angeles and its characters are not mine.**_

_**So I fully intended to end this fic with the last chapter. But I can never resist my readers, so due to all your requests, here is chapter 4. And I have to admit I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it! And please please please drop me a review – it only takes a moment of your time. **_

_**And again, I do NOT have a beta so writing and proofreading are all just me – and with only one pair of eyes, I may have missed something. So please, let me know via PM if you spot a spelling error, grammar error or the like so that I can correct it (them) at once. **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_***Baja Cantina and Cozy Mel's are real restaurants in Los Angeles, California – at least they were when I lived there. In N Out Burger is definitely still there and is a California classic. Micky's in West Hollywood is also real as are the speed limits and freeways. **_

* * *

Deeks closed the door to his truck. It was 8 am and it was time to work again. As he walked towards the building that had been his work place for almost three years, he grinned to himself. After last night, there was lightness in his step and the start of his day was infinitely better.

He hoped Kensi was already there. He couldn't wait to see her. He hoped when he did, she'd at least look as happy or better yet, felt as happy as he did.

He began to whistle and he was almost to the entrance, when suddenly he heard a voice call out to him, "Deeks!"

He spun around at once and saw Kensi walking up to him, smiling just as widly as him. "Hey." Deeks greeted Kensi. "So how's my girl this morning?"

"Sssh…Deeks! Come on, we still have to discuss how to tell them about us." Kensi's voice dropped to a whisper.

Deeks chuckled at the look on her face and resisted the urge to tuck in a stray strand of dark hair. "Hmmm…I have a couple of ideas…like we could just start making out in front of them or maybe we can just like I don't know – tell them?"

"I don't think Sam and Callen and even Nell and Eric would mind. But Hetty! "

"What about her?" Deeks asked, still smiling mischievously.

"Well she might not like it - actually I know she won't like it."

"Why?"

"Because she would probably have to split us up, you know that right?"

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't know, Deeks, probably. I don't really want to think about it."

"Think about what?" Another voice suddenly rang out and both Kensi and Deeks jumped back as if they had been electrocuted. They looked towards the direction of the voice to find Sam Hanna, almost right behind them.

"Oh nothing." Kensi quickly answered, giving Deeks a warning glance.

Sam saw the look and replied, smirking, "Doesn't look like it's nothing."

"I was just telling Kensi about this veggie burger place that I wanted to try out and well she doesn't…"

"Come on Deeks. There's a reason it's called a hamburger. It's supposed to be made of meat." Kensi retorted playing along.

"But this place supposedly makes it taste like meat."

"Tastes like meat?" This time it was Callen's voice that they heard. The three turned around and saw him walking up. "Tastes like meat is different from actual meat. What's up guys?"

"Deeks is trying to get Kensi to try a vegetarian restaurant – supposedly they have veggie burgers that taste almost like the real thing."

"Ah!" Callen remard, understanding dawning on him. He turned to Kensi. "One word. No."

"Oh come on guys! What would it hurt for her to try!"Deeks protested.

Sam and Callen exchanged glances before they replied in unison, "No!"

Kensi chuckled and said, "Sorry Deeks, but I gotta go with the guys on this one."

The four of them started to entered the building now. Sam and Callen were ahead but they could still hear Kensi and Deeks behind them. "Oh come on, Kens, please?"

"No – I'm sorry – ouch!" Kensi suddenly exclaimed. She abruptly stopped and looked at Deeks.

Deeks grinned. He had just pinched her butt as they were walking. "What?"

Sam and Callen also stopped when they heard Kensi's exclamation. "What happened?" Sam asked.

Kensi looked at Deeks who just shrugged. She was on her own on this one.

Hoping she wasn't blushing, Kensi turned to Callen and Sam. "Ah nothing. Cramp…a muscle cramp."

She feigned pain and grabbed her calf, groaning. Deeks grinned at her and when their glances met, Kensi gave him a brief look that told him he'd be in for it later.

"Are you sure?" Callen questioned Kensi, looking concerned.

"Yeah." Kensi assured him, straightening up and giving her calf a last rub. "Just a cramp guys, it's gone now."

'Okay. Well we better get to our desks. You know how Hetty gets when we're late." Sam put in.

"Yeah." Kensi agreed.

Sam and Callen started to walk ahead of them again. Kensi looked at Deeks who had been silent all this time. Kensi's eyes narrowed as she took in her boyfriend typing away in his cell phone and then putting it back in his pocket nonchalantly when he was done.

"Deeks…." There was a warning tone in her voice. But before she could go any further, her cellphone suddenly sounded. She had an incoming message.

Sighing impatiently, she pulled out her cell phone as she muttered, "You are so lucky, literally saved by the bell…"

Kensi looked at her phone and quickly checked her messages. She saw that the incoming text had been from Deeks. She looked up at him again, that look still on her face. "You're the one who texted me?"

"Why don't you just read the text, Kens?" Deeks told her.

Kensi sighed impatiently again but did as he asked. She did not stay put though, instead she began walking towards their desks once more with Deeks right behind her.

Deeks knew he did something right because suddenly, Kensi abruptly stopped, a slight blush and a wide smile on her face. Deeks' text read: "Good morning Kens. Sorry about the butt pinch. Think of it as a good morning kiss since I can't kiss you like I want to right now."

"It's okay." Kensi told him in answer, in a lowered voice. She bit her lip. "Me too…"

Deeks gave a small groan but he didn't do anything else. "Wow, this is going to be so much harder than I thought."

"What's gonna be much harder?" Suddenly there was Nell behind them. She too was just coming in.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting back into kickboxing and MMA." Deeks casually replied, beginning to walk again. Kensi followed suit. "Trying to get back into it – it's hard with our schedule you know?"

"Oh." Nell gave them a strange look. "Okay." She sounded unconvinced.

"Good morning, Nell." Kensi put in, trying to distract her.

"Good morning." There was a confused look on Nell's face but she kept walking anyways. But before she got to the stairs leading to the ops room where she and Eric stayed, she turned back to Kensi and Deeks. "You know what? There's something different about the two of you today."

"Different?" Deeks' voice suddenly went an octave higher.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Nell, there is something different about them." Sam put in.

Without realizing it the two of them were already by their desks, right within earshot of everyone including Sam and Callen.

Callen stood up and looked at the two of them intently, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah, there's something different alright."

"There's nothing different about us." Kensi cut in, clearing her throat.

Kensi and Deeks glanced at each other and then looked at the team. Kensi looked at Nell, the only girl and right at that second, she caught the look of dawning understanding on her face. Nell smiled at Kensi and winked before she spoke again. "You know what, guys? I think maybe we were wrong."

"Nah…there's something definitely different about them." Sam insisted.

"Oh." Nell remarked. "Well, let me know if you guys figure it out." Then with a last look at Kensi, she went upstairs, leaving the two with Callen and Sam.

Kensi and Deeks went to their respective desks and as they sat down, Sam and Callen continued to study them.

Finally Kensi couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

It was Sam who answered. "Sorry, Kens. But Nell was right the first time, there is something different with the two of you this morning."

"Good morning, guys!" Eric Beale came running. He was about to sprint up the stairs when suddenly he stopped and did a double take. "Wow, Kensi! You're glowing today."

"What?"

"Glowing. I mean you're usually gorgeous but today…wow…whatever you did…keep it up! Gotta go. Late. Both Nell and Hetty are gonna kill me."

With that, Eric sprinted up the stairs, leaving all three men looking at Kensi. "He's right you know." Sam observed.

"Yeah, there is a glow about you today, Kensi." Callen confirmed, giving her another once over.

"I think that's the light bouncing off my golden locks shining on her. That's why she's glowing." Deeks declared, trying to divert the two from their thoughts and where it might lead them.

Sam snorted. "Right."

"Golden locks. So can we call you Goldilocks now, Deeks?" Callen chuckled.

"Oh, you're just jealous of these golden tresses of mine. Women love to run their fingers through them, I'll have all of you know."

"Oh really?" Kensi raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, you know…"

"No, I don't know…"

"And I'm sure she doesn't want to find out anytime soon – or anytime at all…" Sam told Deeks, snickering.

"Yeah, considering her lineage, I think she prefers men's hair to be cut military style." Callen put in, teasing Deeks.

"Well if she does, it's because she hasn't ran her hands through my tresses. I assure you gentlemen, even the picky Ms. Blye over here will change her mind once she feels these beautiful golden locks of mine in between her fingers. I am told it is unlike any other experience one might have."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Whatever Deeks."

"Yeah…whatever. You say that now…" Deeks' eyes were glinting with humor.

Suddenly, they heard a loud whistle and all four looked up. "We got a case, guys." Eric told them from above.

And just like that, without another word, all four of them stopped the joking and got right down to business.

* * *

An hour later, the two of them were driving to the LA coroner's office. As per usual they had been assigned to check on the dead bodies while Callen and Sam, went to check on the last known place where their victim was seen alive. This time around it was a former Marine. He had been found dead in an alley known for junkies to hang out to get high. Prior to that, he was last seen at Micky's – a popular gay club in West Hollywood - and that was where Sam and Callen were headed. As of the moment, they were looking into it as a hate crime.

Kensi had not gone more than a mile when Deeks asked her pull over. Kensi was confused but did as he requested.

"What Deeks?" Kensi asked. She sounded slightly exasperated.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you something."

"What?"

"This." Deeks leaned towards Kensi and captured her mouth giving her a slow, deep kiss. It was brief but Kensi felt that kiss all the way to her toes.

When Deeks pulled away, he gave her a smile.

"Was that the kiss that you wanted to give me earlier?" Kensi asked. She was smiling. The trace of exasperation that was present earlier was now gone.

"Yeah." Deeks replied. "Good morning, Kensi."

"Good morning, Marty."

The two of them looked at each other, still grinning. "You know Eric was right."

"What?"

"You do have a glow about you this morning." Deeks declared.

"And I suppose you think you're the reason behind this supposed glow." Kensi stated, eyebrows raised.

"Well…I'd like to think so…after all, for the first time in a long time, I feel totally happy."

"And I'm supposed to believe that I'm the cause of that?" Kensi gave him a skeptical look.

"Damn sugarbear. You are one hard woman to convince." Deeks' tone was joking, but there was an obvious note of hurt underneath his humorous answer.

Kensi's expressioned softened. She had heard the faint hurt behind the mirth and she quickly made sure to remedy that. "You know my mom told me that she could see you made me happy."

"And do I?" Deeks asked.

"Well….hmmmm…."

"Hmm?"

Kensi chuckled and this time it was her who leaned forward. "What do you think?"

And before Deeks could say anything back, she was kissing him. Deeks immediately responded. His mouth opened and their tongues played with each other. Once more the kiss was slow, deep and both could feel it all the way to their toes. The kiss would have probably lasted longer and would have led to other things had Deeks' phone not suddenly started ringing.

The two of them abruptly pulled apart. Deeks took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Finally on the fourth ring, Deeks answered his phone. "Eric, what's up buddy? What can I do for you?"

"Uh, Hetty wants to know why you guys have been parked in the same place for the last five minutes not even a mile from here."

"Shit!" Kensi whispered. They had forgotten about the GPS that was in the car.

"Uh….I thought I heard a rattling sound in the car and I made Kensi pull over to check it out. I guess I heard wrong coz I couldn't find anything wrong. But I had to be sure. But you can tell Hetty were on our way again now. Sorry."

"Good save." Kensi mouthed to him.

"I know." Deeks mouthed back, grinning.

'Kensi rolled her eyes. "Come on Deeks," Kensi loudly, "I told you it was nothing."

"Okay, Eric, gotta go. Kensi is getting impatient, as always." Deeks snickered.

"Thanks." With that, Eric signed off.

"Impatient?" Kensi slapped him lightly on his arm.

"You and your slapping and smacking." Deeks exclaimed. "Ouch."

"Oh puh-leez!" Kensi returned, starting the car again and pulling away. "It wasn't even a proper slap."

"Come on! I had to say something to get him off the line!"

"True. Fine, you're forgiven – this time."

"Well one thing, I can say about you…."

"What?"

"I'll never have a boring time with you."

"Definitely not." Kensi confirmed, laughing.

"Good."

"Now as much as I'm very happy right now – yes you do make me happy too, by the way – we need to get to work. If we have any hope of convincing Hetty to keep us together as partners – we have to not mess up."

"Us mess up?"

"Deeks!"

"Okay, okay! You're right." Deeks admitted, surrendering.

"Good to know you agree."

"So, what are you waiting for, there's the freeway exit, floor it Kens and let's get to work."

A few seconds later, the two were going 70 mph on the 10 FWY heading east, completely focused on the task at hand.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kensi and Deeks stopped by an In N' Out Burger for lunch.

"Not quite the veggie burger you had in mind huh?" Kensi said as she watched Deeks wolf down a 4X4 animal style.

"Well what can you do?" Deeks said, his mouth full and very obviously enjoying his burger.

"Right." Kensi snorted. "I don't know how you can eat that much and that voraciously after seeing two dead bodies in the morgue."

"I'm Super Deeks…I can eat anything anytime."

"That I can believe." Kensi replied then taking a bite of her own single patty with cheese burger.

"Anyway, we're on for tonight, right?" Deeks asked, looking at her as he took another bite.

"Yeah." Kensi answered. She paused and then looking shy, she continued. "Wow, Deeks, we're going on our first date."

"Yeah, I know. So I better not mess it up."

"You better not!"

"I actually brought clothes to change into so that I don't have to go home to Redondo anymore."

"Me too! I mean I brought clothes too."

"Great minds…" Deeks remarked, tapping the side of his head to emphasize his point.

"Yeah…"

"So where did you want to go?

"How do feel about Mexican?" Kensi asked him.

"I love Mexican – sure. Which Mexican place are you thinking? Baja?"

"Nope. I was thinking more like Cozy Mel's – not sure if you know it – it's in El Segundo."

"No, I mean, yes I know it! Sure! Let's go there! I love the ambiance of that place."

Kensi snorted again. "You love the ambiance of the place?"

"Yes! I do! I really do! I mean I seriously love their open air area."

"Yeah, I do too actually."

"And the food is fantastic!"

"It is!"

"Well it's settled then. Shall we just take my truck or yours?"

"How about we take my SUV? It's a little more uh – elegant."

"Elegant my ass….but fine. As long as I get to drive."

"In your dreams, Deeks."

"Come on! I'm the guy! I'm supposed to take you out. If you want us to take your car, I get to drive."

"Hmmm…let's just say, I'll think about it."

"Okay, but I'm already telling you, I'm driving." Deeks insisted but a smile threatening to break out on his face again.

"I said, I'll think about it."

"Fine."

They were silent for a few moments just savoring their food. Then just as Deeks took another huge bite of his 4X4, Kensi spoke up again. "You know, Nell knows about us, right?"

At her words, Deeks almost choked on his food. Fortunately, he was able to compose himself and wash down his bite with his Diet Coke. "What?" He sputtered out. "Did she ask or tell you? And when?"

"No, she didn't ask. And no she didn't speak to me. Remember earlier this morning? She and I glanced at each other and I just knew that she knew."

"How?"

"How what? How did I know that she knew or how does she know about us?"

"Both."

"How I knew she knew – let's just say we girls have a way of communicating things silently to each other. And how did she know – almost the same thing, we girls just have a sense about these things."

"Do you think the guys know?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Guys are clueless when it comes to things like this."

Deeks looked like he was about to disagree but then thought better about it. "Well, yeah. That's true."

"Exactly."

"Do you think she told them though?"

"No…well…maybe Eric but even him, I don't think so."

"I hope so."

"And besides since she didn't speak to me, all she really has is a hunch."

"That's true."

"Yup and honestly, I want it to come from us."

"Me, too."

"We need to tell them."

"When?"

"I don't know. I sort of figured the right time will present itself to us."

"Hmmm…okay, how about this – if the right time doesn't present itself to us in a week's time, we find a time and tell them. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

"You're perfect."

"And you're…Deeks!" Kensi grinned, teasing him.

"Thanks a lot, Fern."

"Oh come on. No one's perfect, Deeks."

"No but two people can be perfect for each other."

"Eew, Deeks did that really just come out of your mouth?"

"Too much?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, but you know what I mean, right?"

"I do." Kensi's grin transformed into a softer smile. She paused and then spoke up again. "I'm looking forward to our first date, Marty."

"Hey, you called me Marty."

"Oh did you want me to call you Deeks again?"

"Nope, I like Marty just fine. However if you want to give me a pet name, I have some suggestions."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm…like handsome, babyboy?"

"Baby boy? What are you Shemar Moore of Criminal Minds?"

"Well now that you mention it, I think he and I could almost be brothers if he was white and blond."

Kensi burst out laughing and was about to smack him on his arm again but Deeks caught her mid-smack this time. "Oh no, not this time."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"Kensi asked, putting her hand down.

"Yeah and there is a distinct similarity between us."

"Ooookay, blond Shemar – how about instead of baby boy, I call you white boy?"

"White boy sounds so unsexy…so unworthy of this luscious man you got."

Once more, Kensi started laughing heartily. "Deeks!" She squealed out. "I'm gonna get indigestion because of you! Stop it!"

"What? I'm just giving you suggestions, Fern." Deeks feigned an innocent look.

Kensi put her hand on her stomach, trying to stop laughing. "Look, Marty, I promise, the right nickname will come."

Deeks gave a mock pout. "That timing factor again, huh? Okay, I suppose you're right."

"Anyway finish your lunch, we gotta get going."

Deeks glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Shoot, you're right. We don't want to get in trouble again after this morning."

"Yeah – even if the reason behind that one was a good one." Kensi's eyes twinkled.

Deeks grinned then gave a her a very quick kiss. "I promise more of that later."

"Hmm….I'll hold you to that."

"You better."

Smiling at each other, they concentrated on finishing their lunch, so that they could finish the rest of their day and get to the night they were both so looking forward to.

* * *

It was nearly 7 pm when Kensi and Deeks both stepped out of the office locker rooms and made their way back to their desks. Both Sam and Callen were still there.

Kensi and Deeks caught sight of each other before the other two did. And they smiled at what they saw. Kensi looked radiant wearing a pair of black slacks and an olive green sleeveless top . Her top's neckline was modest reaching to the top of her neck. But the cut of the shoulders wasn't even near conservative - it exposed major skin from the back. Gold drop earrings, a wide gold cuff on her slender wrist and black high heeled peep toe shoes completed her look.

Meanwhile Deeks had changed into a pair of charcoal gray slacks and a white button down long sleeved dress shirt with a Chinese collar. He didn't wear a coat, just the shirt. Black loafers completed his look.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed, breaking their reverie. "You guys are dressed to kill!"

"Going somewhere?" Callen broke in, looking at the two of them.

Kensi and Deeks exchanged looks. Kensi took a deep breath while Deeks spoke up, intending to answer their question honestly, "Well actually, funny you guys should mention that…"

"Wait a minute…you guys aren't…" Sam's voice trailed off as what was eluding him that morning finally hit him.

"Whoa! Wait are you two…" Callen said, his blue eyes narrowing as the same understanding dawned on him too.

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Kensi asked innocently, but grinning.

Sam and Callen exchanged glances. "We knew something was different this morning." Callen put in.

"Yeah, I saw that right away." Sam told them.

"You did?" Kensi asked, looking unconvinced.

"Yeah, so did I!" Callen replied, agreeing with Sam.

"So when did this happen?" Callen asked.

"Well…" Deeks began but once more he was interrupted.

"It's been a long time coming I think." Nell's voice suddenly rang out.

Kensi and Deeks looked up to see her and Eric coming down the stairs.

All at once, Kensi shushed her. "Sssh! Hetty might hear. And we're not ready to tell her yet."

"Why not?" Eric asked.

"You of all people, Eric? You ask that question?" Callen gave him a look.

"Uh, well…true. Good luck with that guys."

"Don't worry about Hetty. She's not here right now."

"Where is she?" Deeks asked.

"She and Granger went out. They're meeting Director Vance – he's in town just for tonight."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"So, you guys haven't answered my question, when did this happen?"

Deeks went up to Kensi and put his arm around her. "Why don't you take this one, Kens."

"Okay."

"What wait, no nickname?" Sam cut in, grinning.

"Come on Sam, we just got together last night!" Kensi exclaimed.

"Last night?" Callen echoed.

"Yup, last night. After we had dinner with her mom." Deeks confided, smiling and looking happy.

"Wait, you invited him to have dinner with you and your mom?" Nell asked Kensi.

"Yup."

"And you only got together last night?" Eric piped up.

"Yeah." Deeks confirmed. "Why?"

"Well, normally dinner with the parents – that usually happens after a couple gets together." Nell stated. Everyone's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Kensi shrugged. "I didn't even think about it actually."

"Neither did I." Deeks admitted.

"Oh well, okay." Callen still looked doubtful. There was a pause and both Kensi and Deeks thought they were going to say something more. But they didn't. In an unspoken but collective consensus the four decided to let them off the hook on that particular matter.

"Anyway, thanks guys." Sam said, grinning.

"Thanks for what?" Deeks asked. He looked puzzled and so did Kensi.

"For making me $100 dollars richer. Pay up G. You too, Eric."

"What wait. You had a bet on us?" Kensi looked surprised, amused and irritated all at the same time.

"Oh yeah." Nell confirmed. "I won too. So, Callen and Eric, you guys owe me too - $50 dollars each please."

"And so Callen and Eric bet against us?" Deeks wondered out loud. "I mean since you two won."

"Oh no, we didn't." Eric put in, quickly correcting Deeks' wrong assumption.

"He's right guys, we were all betting on you. The only difference is that Sam and Nell said you'd get together before you enter your third year of partnership while Eric and I said you'd get together in your third year or beyond." Callen clarified.

"And since we're only almost to our third year, Sam and Nell won." Kensi concluded.

"Exactly."

"Well, it's good to know you all were rooting for us." Deeks told them.

"You know I wouldn't have been thrilled about that in the beginning." Kensi advised.

"I honestly didn't expect this either." Deeks admitted.

"But aren't you both glad that life is full of surprises." Nell said, grinning at them.

"Yes, yes, we are Nell." Kensi finally allowed herself to grin broadly.

"That we definitely are." Deeks agreed, reaching for Kensi's hand.

Kensi blushed slightly but she didn't pull away. The other four could only grin at the sight of the two of them holding hands.

"Well, so if you got together last night, this is your first date?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Kensi answered.

"Well then, you guys get going. Have fun." Callen told them.

"Yeah we should." Deeks agreed.

"See you both tomorrow." Nell piped up.

"Thanks, guys." Kensi told them all, her eyes meeting each of her team's eyes.

"No problem." Sam assured her and Deeks.

"And by the way, if you guys have any suggestions on how to tell Hetty…"

"Yeah, Deeks and I would really appreciate any suggestions…"

At that, all four began to back off. "Wow, look at the time." Sam exclaimed.

"Oh come on, guys!" Deeks exclaimed.

"Sorry man, you guys are on your own on that one. But please know you have our utmost support." Callen replied, packing up.

"Always." Sam seconded. "We got your back."

"Nell?" Kensi asked, turning to the only other woman there.

"Ooops, sorry. Like Sam and Callen said, you have our support. Now we got to go before we hit traffic. Eric's taking me home since my car is in the shop for maintenance."

"What do you mean before you hit traffic?" Deeks questioned. "We live in LA, there's ALWAYS traffic."

"Well….yeah…" Nell stammered out. "We gotta go."

At that Nell pulled Eric, hurrying them out of the building. Nell's grip was strong and Eric had no choice but to follow her. But he turned back briefly and called out, "Have fun guys! Congrats!"

That was it, the next they knew Nell and Eric were gone.

Kensi and Deeks directed their gaze at Sam and Callen who were now also in a hurry.

"Like the man said, have fun you two." Callen told them, giving Kensi a brief hug.

"And congrats!" Sam patted Deeks on the shoulder.

With those words and one last wave, Callen and Sam also left leaving Kensi and Deeks alone.

The two of them sighed. They paused, silent for a minute until their gazes met and smiles began to work their way up on their faces.

"I'm glad they know." Kensi admitted to Deeks.

"Me too."

"I guess we just have to figure out how to tell Hetty."

"We will. But for now, can we just forget about her and go on our first date?"

Kensi's smile widened and she nodded. "Yes, we can."

"Good. Coz I'm starving."

Laughing again, they picked up their bags from their desks. Then hand in hand the two of them walked out of the building and got ready to begin their first date.

* * *

_**Up next – Their first date. And Hetty finds out. **_

_**Thank you so much for all the support guys! **_

_**Please do take the time to review – here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817 – follow me and I'll follow you back! **_

_**Thank you for reading! (and reviewing – hehehehe….)**_


	5. First Date

Chapter 5

First Date

_**Author's Note: NCIS LA and its characters are not mine. **_

_**And so more than a week later after that gut wrenching season finale, I have finally finished the final installment of this story. **_

_**I figured by now, we could use a little more Densi sweetness and giddiness since we won't have NCIS LA again until September or October. Plus after that finale – I also figure we could use with a little happiness and a well-deserved distraction from where we were left hanging. **_

_**I must apologize for the delay in this update. But what can I say, real life got in the way. LOL. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I have to admit I really love writing these two. Their banter feels so natural to me and it is so easy to write them. **_

_**Just to remind you all once again, I have no beta. And I have done my best to proof read this on my own. But in case I missed something, please PM me so that I can rectify whatever error I made.**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please do review!**_

* * *

"I can't believe you were going to order a frozen Strawberry margarita!" Kensi exclaimed.

She and Deeks were now seated in a booth in Cozy Mel's. Instead of sitting on opposite sides, they had opted to seat next to each other. Both may have momentarily thought that it wasn't a good idea but both had pushed it out of their minds. Once they had settled there, they forgot about that momentary hesitation. In fact, if someone had asked them then, both could honestly say that sitting the way they were felt right.

"What's wrong with that? I love strawberry margaritas! The frozen ones from here especially!" Deeks protested.

"But come on, strawberry margaritas!" Kensi declared.

"Wow! Talk about double standards!"

"How is it a double standard?"

"When we guys say something like "It's coz you're a girl" you all go up in arms and tell us, just because we're girls doesn't mean that we can't do it. And now since I want to drink something that society somehow perceives as a feminine drink, I'm not supposed to and if I do, I'm not manly? Come on!"

"Well…"

"You know I'm right! Come on say it!"

"Alright." Kensi rolled her eyes but conceded.

"Wow!" The surprise was very evident in Deeks' tone.

"You sound surprised."

"I gotta admit, I am."

"What? Why?"

"Kensi Blye actually admitted I was right and that she was wrong."

"I did not say I was wrong."

"Yes you did. You said I was right."

"Yes, I did. But I didn't say I was wrong."

"But if I'm right, then you have to be wrong."

"Not necessarily." Kensi returned, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What? How is that? We can't be both right."

Suddenly, Kensi began to laugh out loud. Deeks looked at her. He was smiling but there was a bewildered expression on his face too. It always made him smile to hear Kensi laughing out loud because it wasn't something that happened often.

"Gotcha!" Kensi finally managed to get out.

"Haha."

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Kensi chortled, snorting.

"Okay, so you had me going."

"I'm sorry." Kensi told him, a big smile still on her face.

"No you're not." Deeks replied, playfully calling her out.

"You're right, I'm not." Kensi admitted, laughing again.

"Still though, you owe me for that."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"And what do I owe you exactly, may I ask?"

"Two things."

"Two?" Kensi's eyebrows went up. "That was one joke."

"One loooong joke."

"It wasn't that long."

"Hmmmm….I beg to differ." Deeks answered. The look of mirth on his face belied his serious tone.

"Fine, whatever. What do you want? Spit it out."

"First, I want a frozen strawberry margarita."

"Really? Now? But you already ordered a Corona."

"So? I can cancel it."

"Nope you can't." Kensi told him.

"I can." Deeks insisted.

"No you can't."

"Why…" Deeks began but then he was cut off when a voice suddenly spoke up from behind him.

"Here are your Corona with lime and your frozen strawberry margarita." The voice had come from their server who set down their drinks.

"Like I said…" Kensi piped up, chuckling.

"Oh. Okay."

"Your food will be out in a few minutes. In the meantime, is there anything else I can get you?" The server informed them.

"No, that'll be all for now. Thanks." Kensi answered for them.

"Okay."

At that the server left them alone.

"Boo." Deeks intoned.

"Oh come on! You can get the margarita as your second drink."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you have my Corona and I can have your frozen strawberry margarita."

"Uh, I'm not really a Corona type of woman."

"You know I never really figured you to be a frozen margarita type of woman either."

"Oh really?" Kensi turned to Deeks. "And what did you think my drink of choice was?"

"I don't know. Something kick ass, just like you. Maybe Jack and Coke? Or a single malted scotch? Or Patron."

"You thought I like hard liquor that uppity old men drink?"

Deeks gave a shout of laughter.

"Tequila – Patron – I grant you, I've enjoyed my share. But seriously, Jack Daniels or Scotch? I don't get it."

"Like I said, a kick ass drink for a kiss ass woman."

"So you think I'm kick ass?" Kensi asked, deftly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." Deeks confirmed, giving her a sly smile. "You're definitely kick ass plus you have a nice ass too."

"Deeks! How would you like it if I kick your ass?"

"How? Depends on how you'd kick my ass." Deeks teased.

A pink stain appeared on Kensi's cheek and she tried to stare him down. But the look on Deeks' face made her fail. "So um…." Kensi stammered out, making Deeks grin even more, "what was that second thing you wanted?"

"Hmmm…trying to distract me, huh?" Deeks grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I mean, well before you forget!"

"So you're okay with you owing me two things huh?"

"Deeks, come on just tell me." Kensi said, exasperated.

"Actually, I'd rather show you." Deeks answered, his tone suddenly soft, a tender look replacing his teasing one.

Then before Kensi could respond, she found Deeks' lips on hers. His mouth gently opened hers and drew her tongue out in a slow, sweet kiss.

Kensi's senses were spinning and for the first time since last night, it finally really hit her. She and Deeks were together. She and Deeks were on a date. She and Deeks were kissing. And oh my God, what a kiss it was!

The two of them were so lost in it that they almost forgot that they were in a public restaurant. That is until they heard someone clearing their throat above them. All of sudden the two of them pulled apart and looked up. Their server was back with their food.

Kensi blushed a deep red and Deeks cleared his throat. "Hmmm…wow, food's here."

The server a petite and pretty Mexican girl grinned at them. "Yeah, food's here." There was a teasing note in her voice.

Deeks looked at Kensi, who still looked somewhat embarrassed. He could almost hear her thoughts. This wasn't something she did. She wasn't the type of woman who kissed her boyfriend like that in public. At least not like that.

Finally, after what seemed like long moments,the server left, leaving Kensi's chicken burrito and Deeks vegetarian enchilada on the table. The two of them glanced at each other and their gazes locked.

"Wow." Deeks intoned, his tone still gentle and one hand reaching for Kensi's under the table.

"Yeah that was embarrassing." Kensi told him, misunderstanding his remark.

"No, I didn't mean that. And I'm not embarrassed at all."

"You didn't? And you're not?"

"Yup. I'm not embarrassed. Should I be? I mean I'm on a date with the most gorgeous woman here. And not only that, I was just kissing her. So no, I'm not embarrassed or sorry or anything like that."

Kensi's cheeks flushed red again.

"And what I meant by wow?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant – wow, that was some kiss."

Kensi's already red cheeks became even redder.

"In fact, I want to kiss you again."

"Deeks.."

"But I won't." Deeks cut in, interrupting her before she could finish her sentence. "Not because my last statement was untrue but because I know that you'd rather do that in private."

"Well…" Kensi replied, her cheeks less red now and sounding teasing again, "at least a kiss like that. But for right now for right here, a kiss like this is fine."

And just like that, Kensi leaned in and gave him a quick but very gentle kiss on the lips.

"Wow!"

"Wow?"

"Yeah."

"Still wow? Even just like that?"

"It can never be just anything with you Kensi."

"Uh…" Kensi began but her speech failed her for the second time that night. Instead she just squeezed his hand and as she directed her gaze towards him again, she knew he understood.

"So!" Deeks said a little more loudly. "Let's eat! I'm starved!"

Deeks knew then he had done the right thing when he saw Kensi shoot him a grateful glance. They were only beginning to realize the depth of their feelings for each other. And despite everything happening between them now, they can only go so far at that moment. And right now, that was okay.

For a few minutes, the two of them sat and ate in companionable silence, savoring their delicious dishes.

"So…" Kensi spoke up a few minutes later. "Can I ask you something?" She sounded serious though there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Shoot!"

"When was it that you first knew you liked me?"

Deeks almost choked with the bite of enchiladas that he was taking at her question and his eyes widened. Kensi snorted, feeling the urge to laugh once more. When Deeks had cleared his throat, he turned to her and asked, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kensi confirmed, her eyes steady on his face.

"Honestly Kens, I don't know. It just kinda happened you know? You were always there, you've seen me at my worst and yet you're still here. But I think I finally admitted it to myself when we were undercover as a couple in that gated community. You know as Melissa and Justin?"

"Yeah…."

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're doing it again!" Deeks exclaimed, sounding a little bit exasperated.

"What am I doing?"

"That! Answering my questions with questions. It's probably your least attractive trait."

"Oh? I have a least attractive trait?"

"Kensi!"

Kensi started to chuckle. "Deeks, you're so easy."

"That's what you think."

"What that supposed to mean?" Kensi asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing. It means nothing."

"You know sometimes you have poor communication skills. That's your least attractive trait."

"Me? Poor communication skills?"

"Yeah. You. You never say what you mean. It's all hidden with jokes and cryptic remarks."

"That's not true."

"Really?"

"I told you how I felt last night Kensi. Frankly, I'm hurt that you think I have poor communication skills. I have never opened up to anyone like I have with you."

Kensi fell quiet again. The truth of his words sank in. She took a deep breath and made a confession. "I guess I'm just scared."

"I am too."

"He left me you know?"

"Who? Jack?"

"Yeah. One day everything was all good, we were going to get married and live happy ever after and the next he was just gone.

"I promise Kensi, if that a day ever comes that for some reason I no longer want to be with you – though at this moment, I can't think of ANY reason why I wouldn't want to be – but should in the smallest chance that kind of day ever come, I promise you – I swear to you – I won't ever just leave. I will tell you. I will say goodbye. I will NEVER EVER just walk away without a word."

"Deeks…" Kensi's eyes were on him and he could see that they were shining from what looked like unshed tears.

"Yeah?"

"I know you'd never do that to me. But…what…what…what if…I mean our jobs? We put ourselves in danger's way all the time. What if you die on me? You can't promise me you won't die on me – even though I know I tried that one time."

"I know. And not that I didn't mean what I said to you that day. But you're right. I can't promise that. Neither of us can." Deeks agreed. "But like I told your mother, I can promise you that I will always take care of you and protect you with everything I've got."

"I will always take care of you and protect you too." Kensi told him. Her voice was soft but it was firm and full of conviction.

"Even if I come back broken?"

"What do you mean?" Kensi looked puzzled.

"I mean Kens, the danger we face – the consequences aren't just death. We could get captured and tortured and survive. But as a result I – we – can come back - broken. Will you still want me then? Will you take care of me? Coz I know I would still want you. I would take care of you – no matter what."

Kensi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was silent for a minute as if trying to compose herself and not think of the scenario that Deeks just presented to her. It was amazing how they had gone from bantering to such a serious topic. And all on a first date. But then again, it wasn't like they had just been introduced. They have been partners for years now. Maybe it was finally time they asked the hard questions. Especially if they were going to be partners in more than just work.

Clearly still struggling with her emotions, Kensi took one more deep breath and then finally spoke. "First of all, I want to apologize for saying that you never say what you mean. I was clearly in the wrong there. You were right. You told me how you felt last night. You told me very clearly. It was my fear speaking when I said that."

"Thank you for saying that. I appreciate it." Deeks replied, his voice gentle.

"Second," Kensi continued, taking his hand in hers, "I want you to know that I will always be there for you Marty. No matter what. I don't care how you come back to me – as long as you come back. I will take care of you, I will be there for you. I promise you that."

"Really? Even if I have no teeth left and an arm and a leg missing?" Deeks gave her a small smile.

"Yes!" The strength of her certainty surprised Kensi. But somehow, it didn't frighten her as it used to.

"Are you sure? I'd be ugly. I won't be the handsome man that you have before you right now."

Kensi chuckled briefly and then sobered again. "Even if you were teethless and arms less and all. I would take care of you Deeks. I promise."

"Good." Deeks replied, lifting his other hand and tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "I promise you that and more too, Kens."

"And more? What's more?"

Deeks thought a moment and then replied, "You know what? I don't know. But I guess we'll find out together."

"I'd like that." Kensi told him, smiling at him.

Deeks leaned forward and remembering that they were in public, gave her a tender but brief kiss. When they broke apart he looked into her eyes and murmured, "You make me really happy, you know that?"

Kensi blushed a deep red and didn't reply for a moment. But when she did, her voice and her words told him everything. "You make me really happy too. "

There she finally admitted it and she had to be honest, it felt good. Really good.

They smiled at each other for a moment, hands intertwined tightly.

"Kens?" Deeks spoke up again.

"Hmmm?"

"_I think I'm in love with you_." Deeks told her softly, his eyes never straying from her gaze.

Once again, Kensi blushed furiously. "Uh…Deeks…"

"Look you don't have to say it back right now." Deeks assured her.

"It's not that…it's…" Kensi stammered, looking down, hating herself for not being able to say it back right then.

"I know, Kens. You're scared."

"Yeah. The last time someone said that to me, he left me." Kensi was honest.

"I've never said that to anyone. Well at least, I was never the first one to say it even if I was always the first one to say goodbye."

"Deeks…"

"Yes, Kensi?"

"I trust you with everything." Kensi confided in him sincerely, her gaze directed at him.

"Wow!"

"I told you before that you're the only I trust." Kensi stated.

"Yeah."

"I not only trust you, I trust you with everything, Marty. I really do."

"Kensi, that's huge." Deeks exclaimed.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? It is!"

"I hope you trust me too."

"I do."

"Do you? I feel like there's so many things that I still don't know about you Marty."

"Like what?"

"Your mother. God knows we have parental issues."

"My mother?"

"Yeah. Your mother."

"My relationship or non-relationship with my mother is something I will tell you about soon. I promise, I swear that Kensi. I want to tell you. It'll probably explain why I'm always the one to say goodbye first. But it isn't a topic for tonight. It's a long often sordid story. But I will tell you. Soon."

"Okay." Kensi conceded looking at him.

"I do trust you , Kens."

"I believe you, Deeks."

"Thank you for your trust." Deeks told her, smiling at her, tenderly brushing her cheeks with his fingers.

"Thank you too." Kensi replied, smiling back.

Once more they lapsed into silence, still holding each other's hands. Their reverie was shattered though when their server approached them and asked, "Excuse me guys, just wanted to ask if everything is good with your food?"

Kensi and Deeks chuckled and Deeks turned to their server. "Uh yes, everything is great."

"Is there anything more I can get you?"

"Uh no, not right now." Deeks told her, smiling.

"Okay, just let me know if there's anything else."

"We will." Kensi spoke up.

At that, their server withdrew and the two chuckled again.

"I guess we should continue eating." Kensi declared.

"Yeah." Deeks agreed.

"How about this? Can we save any more serious topics for after dinner?"

"You're the one who started it!" Deeks pointed out, smiling as best he can with a mouth full of enchilada.

'I did?"

"Yes you did! Remember? You never say what you mean?"

"Oh…yeah." Kensi looked sheepish as she took another bite of her burrito.

"Ha! Glad you admitted that."

"Don't let it get to your head. I'm not wrong often."

"At least _you think_ you're not wrong often."

"That's cause I know I'm not."

"Alright,Kensi."

Deeks' tone told Kensi he was merely indulging her and it made her swat his arm.

"OW! Stop it with the slapping!"

"Oh boo hoo. You can't tell me that hurt!"

"I have sensitive skin!" Deeks exclaimed.

Kensi snorted again. "Sensitive my ass!"

"So your ass is sensitive?"

"Deeks! That is not what I meant!"

"What did you mean?"

Kensi rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her burrito. "You're incorrigible you know that?"

"Yes I do. And you know you love it!"

"I do not!"

"You do too! It's part of my charm!"

"Charm? Who says you have any?"

"Well you're here right?"

Kensi made a motion to slap his arm again but Deeks caught her hand just in time.

"Oh no! You don't get to do that again!"

"Why not?"

"Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"How about every time you feel like slapping my arm – which is again has very sensitive skin by the way – why not just kiss me?"

"Kiss you?"

"Yeah. I happen to like it when we kiss. Don't you?"

"Hmmm…." Kensi pretended to think it over, looking everywhere except Deeks, teasing him.

"Hmmm? You really have to think that over?"

"Gotcha!" Kensi laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Of course you were. How could anyone resist these butter soft lips?"

"Butter soft lips?" Kensi sounded incredulous.

"Yeah. Don't you think my lips are soft?"

"Do you write romance novels in your spare time? Butter soft lips! Where'd you get that?"

"I'm just being descriptive."

"Descriptive is one thing. Butter soft lips another."

"So you disagree?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what?"

"I just disagree with your choice of words."

"So are we back to the manly discussion again. Coz I'm a man I can't use words like butter soft to describe my luscious lips."

This time it was Kensi who almost choked on the sip of frozen margarita she had just taken.

Kensi sputtered. "Now they're luscious?"

"Aren't they?"

"If you were describing my lips it'd be okay but yours?"

"Your lips are luscious Kens. Okay there. You okay with that?"

"Yes I am. But we're not talking about my lips. We are talking about yours. Once again, you used the words, luscious and butter soft."

"And again I find nothing wrong with that."

"Okay fine. I guess I should be happy that my man is very secure in his masculinity – so much so he can use words like that."

"Yeah!"

"Exactly!"

"Kens?"

"Am I really that?"

"What?"

"Your man." Deeks gave her wide grin.

"Um…" Kensi blushed again.

"Coz I really liked the sound of it."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Deeks confessed. "So, am I? Your man?"

"I guess…"

"You guess?"

Kensi laughed heartily. "Deeks, again you are SO easy.

"I know. I'm easy in more ways than one – just so you know."

"How so?" Kensi eyes were twinkling.

"I think I'll leave that for you to find out." Deeks returned, his expression just as teasing.

"Would I want to find out?" Kensi asked, her eyebrows raised again.

"Oh, I think you would." The mischief on Deek's expression was unmistakable.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Deeks laughed.

"Am I going to enjoy finding out?" Kensi questioned, raising her eyebrows and wiggling them.

Deeks burst out laughing and then replied, "I think so."

"You THINK so? You just think so?"

"Okay fine. I KNOW so."

"Good. I like my man to be confident."

"Say it again Kens."

"What?"

"My man."

Kensi's mirth vanished a little and her grin was replaced by a tender smile. She reached for Deeks' hand again and said, "My man."

"I'm your man?"

"Yes you are." Kensi confirmed in a soft but firm voice.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

Once more another moment of silence as they took everything in and then Deeks picked up his Corona and drained it. "So, can I now have a frozen strawberry margarita?"

Kensi laughed. "I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"Me? Forget about my frozen strawberry margarita? Hell no."

"Okay fine. Order it! But you owe me."

"What do I owe you?"

"Hmmm…I'll think about it."

"Hmmm…okay."

"You're not scared?"

"Hell no. Bring it on."

"You said that, I didn't. " Kensi warned.

"Like I said, bring it on."

"Fine."

With those fighting words, Deeks called their server over and finally ordered his frozen strawberry margarita.

They fell back into comfortable silence again as they once more focused on eating. When his margarita arrived a few minutes later, Deeks grabbed it and raised it up in a toast.

"What are we toasting to?" Kensi asked.

"How about to us?"

"To us and what?"

"To us and the hell of a ride we are about to take."

"Is it going to be a hell of a ride?"

"Oh yes. We are going to have fun Kens. And you and I are going to be there for each other. Always."

"Are you sure Deeks? Please don't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't make promises I can't keep. I promise."

Kensi searched his face, looking for any doubt or insincerity but could not find any. Finally she allowed her to smile and nod. "Okay then. To us and to the hell of a ride we're about to take!"

They clinked their glasses while Deeks seconded, "To us!"

They took a sip of their margaritas and then both of them set their drinks down. It was almost like they read each other's minds. They both leaned forward at the same time. Smiling, their lips met in yet another long and lingering kiss sealing the promise they had just made to each other.

* * *

A couple of hours later, their dinner concluded, they made their way back to OPS. At the last minute they decided they would get Kensi's car. Even though they had decided Deeks would stay at Kensi's that night, they still wanted to drive in separately. At least until they've told Hetty. They felt they owed her that.

As they were walking towards Kensi's car hand in hand, Kensi spoke up. "Deeks, we need to tell Hetty."

"I know." Deeks agreed.

"When and how?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Me too."

"We'll figure it out." Deeks assured Kensi.

"I know we will."

"In the meantime, Kens, I had a really great time tonight."

"What? Wait! You're not coming?"

"I am!"

"So why are you like saying good night to me?"

Deeks laughed. "You're right! But I did have a great time."

"Me too." Kensi told him. "So, I'll see you at my place?"

"Yeah, I'll follow you."

"Okay."

Deeks leans forward to kiss her but Kensi stopped him. "Deeks! Can we save those for my place?"

"Why? You don't want me to kiss you?"

"I do!"

"But?"

"Come on there are cameras all over this place and until we tell Hetty…"

Deeks pouted. "Fine. Man, we have to tell Hetty."

"Exactly." Kensi confirmed. "Anyway, see you at my place."

"Yeah." Deeks said.

Deeks opened her car's door and Kensi jumped in. And before Kensi could notice, Deeks bent down and gave her a very quick kiss on the lips. "Deeks!" Kensi protested. But she was smiling.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"Ha! You're not sorry."

"No, actually I'm not."

"I'm not either." Kensi admitted.

The two of them laughed and then as their laughter faded, Deeks said, "Drive safely Kens. See you in a few."

"Yeah. See you. Don't drive too fast, okay?"

"I won't."

And with that, Kensi shut her door and started her car. She was about to drive off when suddenly she heard her phone beep with an incoming message. She quickly grabbed it and glanced at Deeks outside. He seemed to have gotten a message too since he too, was pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Kensi saw that it was a text message from Hetty. Quickly she read the message and her jaw dropped.

She turned off her car's engine and got out again. Deeks walked up to her with the same shocked look on his face.

"Did you…" He asked.

"Yeah…" Kensi confirmed.

Kensi showed him her phone and Deeks did the same. They had identical messages from Hetty. Hetty's text said: _**Sunshine and gunpowder.**_

"How did she…?"

"I don't know."

"I bet she's watching us right now." Deeks said.

The two of them looked around. They knew there were cameras there. They just didn't know where.

"Kinda assuring in a creepy kind of way." Deeks admitted.

"Yeah. But more reassuring actually. At least for me."

"Yeah. So I guess this means she's okay with us being partners in more than just work?" Deeks began to grin.

"I guess…" Kensi was beginning to grin too.

But before they could speculate further, their phones began to beep again. Once more it was Hetty. This time the text message said, "Just in case it wasn't clear Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks, I'm okay with it. But remember I expect you two to be at your most professional at work."

The two of them looked at the message, then at each other and grinning fully now.

"She's okay with it." Kensi sounded disbelieving.

"So I guess that means I can kiss you here and now."

"Deeks! Did you not understand her text? She expects as to be professional at work."

"Well we're not working right now, are we?"

"No, but we are in our place of work."

"True. But it's almost midnight and no one is here."

"I know Deeks, but…"

"But what?"

"Ummm…." Kensi stammered.

"But nothing, Kens."

And with those words, Deeks swept Kensi into his arms and gave her a long and tender kiss right then and there.

From her desk in Ops, Hetty Lange, smiled to herself as she saw the two of them kiss. "Mission accomplished," she murmured in self-satisfaction as she closed her laptop. She finished her tea and stood up, finally heading home for the day.

Outside, Deeks and Kensi pulled apart and once more, Deeks walked Kensi to her car.

"Why don't you leave your car here Deeks? Let's just take mine."

"Okay. " Deeks agreed. He went over to the passenger side and jumped in. He buckled his seat belt and then glanced at Kensi. "Wow, we're driving in together tomorrow."

"Yes we are. Are you okay with that?" Kensi gave him a wide smile.

"More than okay." Deeks replied, his smile just as wide.

"Good."

Deeks laughed and gave her another quick kiss. "I could get used to this."

"Me too." Kensi admitted. She paused and then – "Deeks?"

"Yes, Kens?"

"_I think I'm in love with you, too_."

Deeks smiled and once more leaned towards her. "So does that mean, you'll let me drive?"

"Hell no!"

"I thought so!" Deeks returned, laughing.

"But it does mean, I'll let you kiss me again before I get us out of here."

"Okay. And does that mean you'll also pass by my place to let me get some clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yes it does mean that." Kensi allowed.

"Good. As your man, I want to be presentable."

"You better be." Kensi said, her eyes twinkling yet again. "Now, where is that kiss?"

Deeks did not need any further instructions. His captured her mouth in his and gave her a deep toe curling kiss. Their kissing was getting more urgent and more hot. They were panting when they pulled apart.

"Wow, I hope there are more of those when we get to your place." Deeks panted out.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

Their eyes met and the two of them began to laugh again as Kensi pulled out of the lot and onto the street.

And for the first time in a long time, Kensi and Deeks were both happy. They were finally together. And whatever their life brought them – they knew they had each other.

* * *

END

_**What do you guys think? **_

_**Please review here and on Twitter: LadyJ_817. Feel free to follow me too! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_


End file.
